Seven Years of Winter
by Hebeny
Summary: C'était une personne ordinaire essayant de survivre à l'Armée, lorsqu'elle fût prise par mégarde dans une expérience du S.H.I.E.L.D qui tourna mal. Maintenant, avec la menace d'un autre royaume pesant sur la Terre, son étrange relation naissante avec le Dieu de la Malice ne lui semble plus si dangereuse. Traduction de la fiction d'IronBell.
1. Chapitre 1 : Mauvais Jeux de Mots

**Titre** **:** Seven Years of Winter

 **Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'OC, le reste est la propriété de Marvel.

 **Rating :** M

Ceci est une traduction de la merveilleuse et très estimée fiction " _Seven Years of Winter_ " d'IronBell, qui m'a très aimablement donnée la permission de la traduire, et que je remercie pour cela.

C'est aussi ma première traduction, alors s'il vous arrive de dénicher une faute de syntaxe, de grammaire, d'orthographe, de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas - je vous supplie même de le faire - à me le signaler.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en prends à la redécouvrir au travers de cette traduction, et que je saurais lui rendre honneur - _no stress..._

Je vous souhaite, à tous et à toutes, une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Mauvais jeu de mots

* * *

 _La journée était étouffante, et l'air était lourd avec ce genre de chaleur sèche qui s'enfourne dans les poumons. La route à travers le terrain aride avait été longue, et des plus ennuyeuse. Wynn savait qu'à l'instant où ils atteindraient le village, il y avait de bonnes chances que ça ne dure pas._

 _« On se concentre, Randall. On a besoin de ton attention ici, » cria McPhee par dessus le vacarme de la jeep, et elle hocha la tête, arrachant son regard de ses pieds pour le fixer droit devant._

 _Elle devait se préparer de toute façon – être sur un terrain occupé par l'Armée n'était pas exactement synonyme de paix. Juste une tonne d'enfants avec des escarres plein la peau et les os déchiquetés, une pauvreté endémique et le tout truffé de maladies. C'était atroce, mais les petits morceaux de triomphe qui en résultaient en valaient la peine. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle se disait._

 _« Merde, jura Samson, jetant furtivement un regard par dessus la bâche._

 _\- C'est terminé ? demanda t-elle, bien qu'elle sache déjà la réponse._

 _\- Foutu. »_

 _La Jeep bégaya jusqu'à s'arrêter et ils bondirent hors du véhicule, transportant les sacs de premiers secours et d'apports nutritionnels avec eux. Samson avait raison - tout ce qui restait du village était un tas de cendres. La puanteur était insupportable, et Wynn retint à peine le haut-le-cœur qui grimpait jusqu'à sa gorge._

 _« Janjaweed est déjà passé ici. On entre, et on cherche des survivants. Soyez prudent, ne baissez pas votre garde, ordonna McPhee, et se tourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Ça veut dire toi, Randall. »_

 _Wynn hocha la tête, et lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos, lui renvoya un salut railleur avec ses yeux plissés. Samson leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna, se demandant sûrement pourquoi on leur avait refourgué la brebis galeuse de leur escouade._

 _Eh bien, bouh toi même, pensa-elle amèrement, balançant son sac par-dessus son épaule. Un pas, deux pas - et tout à coup, le ciel explosa. Un sifflement bruyant rempli l'air, et quelque part, elle entendit Samson crier. La lumière du soleil sembla l'engloutir. Une seconde, elle allait de l'avant, la suivante, elle volait dans les airs, sa vue masquée de blanc._

 _Elle avait une mère qui l'aimait toujours, en quelque sorte, et un père à visiter au cimetière, et un chiot qui l'attendait à la maison et elle pria un Dieu quelconque avant d'heurter le sol avec fracas. Sa colonne vertébrale se brisa et tout devint noir._

 _Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil se couchait et le désert devenait chaque seconde un peu plus froid. L'odeur de pourriture inondait les alentours, et Wynn tourna la tête pour dégobiller. Son vomi couru à travers la terre sèche pour atterrir sur une paire de pieds enveloppés de cuir noir. Avec un gémissement, elle ballotta sa tête vers le haut, et le visage d'un grand homme noir vint bloquer le soleil. Son unique œil valide, non dissimulé par un cache-oeil, semblait l'accuser._

 _« Ce territoire était censé se trouver hors-limites, » dit l'homme, se penchant vers elle._

 _Elle ne pouvait que le regarder, sa tête la faisait tellement souffrir qu'elle avait l'impression de la sentir se scinder en deux._

 _« Il y a quelques trucs plutôt moches autour, le genre de chose que vous n'étiez pas sensée voir. »_

 _Il fit une pause, attrapa sa mâchoire, et l'examina._

 _ _«_ Mais vous découvrirez tout ça très rapidement, Wynn Randall. Désolé que vous vous retrouviez coincée dans cette surprise. »_

 _Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le noir commença à s'infiltrer de nouveau dans sa vue._

* * *

 _ **Deux ans plus tard**_

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Nanook ? »

Wynn se tourna d'un côté à l'autre, ses cheveux blond platine réunis dans un poing, observant le col de sa nouvelle tenue d'entraînement. Le reflet de son Saint-Bernard se contenta de l'observer d'un œil calme, la tête appuyée sur ses pattes massives.

« Tu m'aides pas vraiment, » soupira t-elle, laissant retomber ses cheveux.

Le col restera en bas, décida t-elle. Le resserrer semblerait désespérée.

« Je veux m'intégrer, tu sais. Je me suis entraînée dure pour gravir les échelons, mais... enfin bref, » elle se tut, se penchant pour saisir la carte d'identification que Fury lui avait assigné.

Elle était censée se rendre à ce qu'elle avait surnommé le « Lieu de Rendez-Vous Secret Super-Spécial de Fury » et trouver le supposé garde qui avait été assez malchanceux pour se voir assigné le devoir de la récupérer. Fury était vague sur les détails, mais elle avait vite comprit qu'il parfaisait simplement sa sécurité et qu'elle se dirigeait probablement vers un endroit qui serait prodigieusement dangereux. Mais, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être dangereux pour elle maintenant, franchement ?

« Très bien, je suis partie. Ne pisses pas sur le plancher, ne finis pas les restes du repas chinois et n'essayes définitivement pas de manger Anna quand elle viendra pour te faire sortir, » fit Wynn, pointant avec ce qu'elle considérait comme un doigt autoritaire à Nanook. Le concerné se mit à battre de la queue et roula sur le côté.

 _Je me contenterai de ça_ , pensa t-elle avec lassitude, et sortit, veillant à claquer la porte derrière elle et à la verrouiller fermement.

Elle s'enfonça profondément dans son trench, essayant de se cacher du vent glacial de New York. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement à l'entrepôt délabré, la promenade de deux heures à grincer des dents l'avait rendu d'humeur grincheuse. Elle pouvait presque sentir son métabolisme bourdonner sous sa peau, agonisant de nourriture pour maintenir la température bouillonnante à laquelle son corps s'était adapté.

Wynn observa le vieux bâtiment, pensant qu'il était cliché, même pour Fury. Soudain, quelque chose vola dans son champ de vision et elle s'accroupit immédiatement, les muscles tendus.

« On se calme, tigresse. Je vois ton badge. Allé grimpe, ou on va manquer notre balade, » siffla une voix, et Wynn suivit sa source pour apercevoir une femme debout devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres brisées. La femme sauta à travers l'ouverture de verre fracassée avec facilité, ses cheveux d'un roux vif volant derrière elle pour atterrir parfaitement dans son dos. Wynn souffla une mèche de cheveux indisciplinés loin de son œil en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air indigné.

La jeune femme se remit en route sans un mot, et Wynn lui emboîta le pas derrière elle, en gardant le silence. Elles contournèrent le vieux building pour atteindre le quartier à l'arrière du bâtiment, où un hélicoptère était posé sur une parcelle de terrain surélevé.

« Montes », lui dit la femme, ce qu'elle fit, grimpant immédiatement pour éviter de perdre du temps.

Lorsque les hélices se mirent à ronronner, la femme tendit son bras et dit, « Natasha Romanoff. »

Oh, elle _savait_ que cette femme lui avait semblé familière. Après les quelques « incidents » dont la ville avait été bombardée, Wynn l'avait régulièrement vu en première page des journaux. Jamais les vrais noms, bien sûr, mais qui pouvait oublier la Veuve Noire ?

« Wynn Randall, cria t-elle, maintenant que les hélices tournaient à plein régime. Ils s'élevèrent lentement au dessus du sol et s'élancèrent hors de la zone, passant comme un éclair au-dessus des bâtiments désolés.

\- Oh, alors t'es la petite nouvelle, cria à son tour Natasha, avec un petit sourire. Ça va être amusant. »

 _Amusant. J'en suis sûr._

Wynn lui offrit ce qu'elle pensait être un sourire mais qui était probablement plus une grimace déformée avant de tourner la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Son corps entier bourdonnait d'inquiétude, d'excitation, et ok, aussi un peu de nausées. Mais elle garda cette dernière information pour elle - son vomi et les chaussures de Fury avaient de mauvais antécédents.

* * *

« C'est ridicule, se plaignit Stark, balançant la tablette numérique de l'ordinateur au loin. Il se pencha sur la carte du plan, affichant clairement son humeur boudeuse.

\- Peut-être, tenta Banner avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais même les plus stupides des agents ont vu que quelque chose de bizarre se tramait. Il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps avant que les citoyens le remarquent.

\- Ouais, ça je pige. Je comprend aussi que Fury ramène Thor pour qu'on puisse réunir au complet notre petit groupe d'étude, mais Loki ? Pourquoi est-ce que cet espèce de litière pour chat doit venir ? »

Banner fixa Stark avec une expression vide, vissant nonchalamment un clou dans une espèce d'arme étrangère.

« ... Litière pour chat ?

\- Et je ne suis même pas un chaton.

\- Bien que j'apprécie ton... humour, essaye de le garder pour toi. Tu sais pourquoi il doit venir. Si Thor le laisse seul à Asgard, il va détruire le royaume, » soupira Banner, se frottant le visage.

Stark grogna pour toute réponse, récupérant la tablette pour jouer avec. Il se mit soudain à rire tout seul, et Banner l'observa d'un air interrogateur.

« Quoi ?

\- Je me disais juste que je pourrais aller me chercher quelques chawarmas ***** miaoutenant.

\- … Je t'en pris, arrêtes. »

Avant que Stark puisse rétorquer, un violent coup de tonnerre gronda soudain dans le ciel au-dessus de la tour, et les deux hommes se regardèrent l'un l'autre lorsque la voix de Pepper grésilla au travers de l'intercom :

« Euh ... les gars, il y a un portail bleu au milieu de la piste d'hélicoptère. »

Stark leva un sourcil à Banner, qui resserra le dernier vis avant de placer doucement l'arme dans sa poche.

« Eh bien, chérie, allons saluer nos invités.

\- S'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas chérie. »

* * *

Wynn regardait l'hélicoptère s'envoler au loin, souhaitant qu'il puisse faire demi-tour pour venir la récupérer. Dès l'instant où elles étaient arrivées à destination, elle avait donné à Natasha la plus belle expression faciale du " j'espère que tu te fous de moi " qu'elle puisse faire.

« Je m'attendais à me retrouver quelque part au milieu de l'océan ou dans un souterrain... pas à la tour de Stark.

\- Eh bien, c'est sa deuxième tour.

\- C'est de l'autre côté la ville, maugréa t-elle. J'aurais pu simplement prendre le métro et utiliser l'ascenseur.

\- Il est un peu paranoïaque en ce qui concerne les violations de sécurité, souligna Natasha, haussant les épaules. Personnellement, je pense qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas que quelqu'un utilise son ascenseur. Il est possessif.

\- On s'est rencontré, » fit sèchement Wynn. Et ils s'étaient rencontrés, malheureusement. Stark était un mec drôle, c'est certain - il était aussi narcissique, trop fier de ses accomplissements, et ne savait simplement pas quand se la fermer.

Natasha lui donna un marmonnement compréhensif avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

« Allons-y. Les derniers sont arrivés ce matin, et Fury sera bientôt là pour te dire exactement ce qui se passe. »

 _Exactement, j'en suis sûr_ , pensa Wynn. Rien n'était jamais exact avec cet homme. Il était plus secret encore qu'un ado cachant ses revues porno.

Néanmoins, elle se précipita pour rattraper Natasha et essaya de ne pas regarder par-dessus bord tandis qu'elle s'avançait au travers d'espèces de rails de voies ferrées qui se dirigeaient vers les portes coulissantes en verre.

« Est-ce qu'il fait rouler des trains miniatures par ici ? demanda t-elle, et Natasha renifla.

\- Non, il est trop paresseux pour venir à l'intérieur et enlever son armure lui-même, donc il se contente de marcher jusqu'ici et les machines l'enlèvent pour lui.

\- Je suis plutôt jalouse en fait.

\- Ne dis pas ça - il te narguerai au visage, » l'avertit Natasha, avant de tendre sa main vers un écran de sécurité. Il scanna sa paume avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent dans un sifflement.

Wynn se traîna derrière elle, étudiant le plafond haut et le bar en marbre luxueux qui donnait sur la salle. Elles grimpèrent les quelques marches et se dirigèrent vers un couloir, qui donnait sur une porte massive en bois satiné. Natasha lui lança un regard avant d'ouvrir la porte et faire irruption.

Wynn eut à peine le temps de jeter un œil à l'élégante salle de conférence avant qu'une voix désagréablement familière ne retentisse :

« Hey Nat', il était temps ! »

Wynn verrouilla immédiatement ses yeux vers Stark, qui lui renvoya un clin d'œil et pointa son doigt vers elle.

« Ravi de te revoir, Winnie l'Ourson.

\- ... T'es sérieux, Stark ?

\- À cent pour cent. »

Wynn soupira et combattit l'envie d'envoyer le vase à côté d'elle directement dans son visage, avant que ses yeux ne balayent le reste des invités assit à table.

Il y avait Banner, qu'elle avait rencontré une fois avant. Elle l'aimait beaucoup mieux que Stark - il avait une voix douce et était aimable envers elle, ce qui la fit se demander comment lui et Stark pouvaient si bien s'entendre.

Ensuite, il y avait le Captain, aussi sexy et blond que d'habitude. Ils ne s'étaient jamais proprement rencontrés, donc elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Quelque chose se terminant par un « madame », elle en était sûre.

Natasha était allée se blottir à côté d'Hawkeye, avec qui elle avait le plus d'interactions. Il traînait autour de la base plus souvent que tous les autres et était beaucoup plus proche de Coulson, donc Wynn avait appris à le connaître un peu.

Stark, yeurk.

Et puis il y avait les deux derniers. Elle reconnue facilement Thor grâce aux émissions de télévision, et il était plus grand encore dans la vie réelle, si c'était possible. Ses muscles bombés dangereusement sous sa cotte de mailles, et elle se fit une note mentale de toujours marcher à l'écart de sa route de peur qu'il ne lui fonce dessus sans la remarquer. L'homme à sa droite semblait minuscule en comparaison, mais pas de taille. Il était presque aussi grand, mais plus maigre, avec des cheveux lisses ramenés en arrière et des pommettes qui pouvaient tuer. Elle rencontra son regard calme aux couleurs écume de mer et lui renvoya un rictus qu'il semblait véhiculer simplement à travers ses yeux.

 _Loki. Génial._ Elle avait reconnu son regard tordu uniquement de par les commérages.

« Je t'en pris, prends un siège, Winnie.

\- C'est Wynn, Stark.

\- Peut importe. Assis toi. »

Bien sûr, la seule place disponible était celle face à Loki, qui semblait essayer de la taser avec son seul regard. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et essaya d'ignorer l'ambiance clairement gênante qui avait emplit la salle. Ils semblaient tous se croiser du regard avant de détourner rapidement les yeux, à l'exception d'elle et Loki. Elle posa sa mâchoire dans sa paume et lui renvoya placidement son regard. Mais alors qu'il semblait parfaitement calme, sinon odieux, un filet de sueur nerveuse glissa à l'arrière de son cou. Le gars avait une série de badauds qui lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

 _Tais-toi, Wynn,_ se cria t-elle à elle-même. _Tu pourrais sans problème le mettre à terre. Ou au moins lui décocher un bon coup dans l'entrejambe et courir._

Presque comme s'il avait lu son esprit, il lui sourit tout à coup, ses lèvres se séparant pour révéler une rangée de perles parfaitement droite.

 _Je suis foutue._

* * *

 _ ***** : Le chawarma est un plat libanais à base d'agneau, souvent dégusté enroulé dans du pain arabe avec une sauce et divers accompagnements. Tony semble en raffoler._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Jouer les Surveillants

**Titre** **:** Seven Years of Winter

 **Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'OC, le reste est la propriété de Marvel.

 **Rating :** T ( Je l'ai remis T pour l'instant, parce que bon pour le moment rien ne justifie que cette fiction soit classée M. )

Ouais je sais, je poste le chapitre deux moins d'un jour après le un. J'ai luté, et au final j'ai pas eu la patience d'attendre. Que voulez vous, je suis faible face aux tentations, et cette fiction en est une considérable pour moi.

Et puis les premiers chapitres sont court, donc bon ça compense.

Ah et j'ai oublié de le préciser dans le premier chapitre, mais l'histoire se passe deux ans après le film Avengers ( le flashback de Wynn dans le premier chapitre se passe grosso-modo juste après la fin du film ), et le film Avengers 2 n'est pas pris en compte ( vu qu'il n'était tout simplement pas sortie au moment de l'écriture de la fiction. )

Voici donc le chapitre deux, avec des péripéties qui s'installent, et une corvée handicapante en prévision.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

Jouer les surveillants

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes embarrassantes à se fixer les uns les autres et Stark à s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge, Fury se montra finalement, le regard irrité comme à son habitude. Il jeta un dossier kraft sur la table et alla directement à l'essentiel, sautant toute salutation.

« Comme vous le savez probablement tous, ces choses qui sont apparues dans le ciel ont été des plus suspectes. Notre garde aérienne a détecté des variations anormales depuis un moment maintenant. Une sorte de source de chaleur qui n'est pas lié à la météo. »

Fury jeta un regard à Thor, et ajouta :

« Pas le genre auquel nous avons été exposés auparavant.

\- Est-ce qu'on a d'autres données, mise à part ces " variations anormales " ? demanda Banner.

\- Ça, et quelque chose s'est passée en ville l'autre jour aux environs de deux heures du matin. Nous étions sur place avant que la police locale arrive. Un homme a été retrouvé dans une ruelle abandonnée avec le cœur en moins.

\- … En moins.

\- Il avait été arraché. »

Wynn sentit sa gorge se serrer à cette pensée, et Fury la regarda un instant avant de continuer.

« Nous n'étions pas sensés être impliqués car le NYPD gère tout les homicides de civils. Mais dans les environs d'une heure, ces variations ont brusquement disparu des radars. Quelque chose semblait se canaliser dans le ciel avant que l'homme ne soit assassiné. Nous avons immédiatement mis sur écoute toutes les branches du gouvernement, et lorsque le meurtre s'est produit, nous avons pu nous rendre sur place en premier.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ces deux choses se connectent. New York n'est pas exactement la ville avec le taux de criminalité le plus faible, fit remarquer Wynn, espérant que la paranoïa de Fury soit le seul vrai problème.

\- Son cœur a été arraché à la seule force brute. Ce ne fut pas exactement une opération des plus propres. Le laboratoire a également trouvé un résidu étrange sur ses vêtements. Il n'était rattachable à aucun des éléments chimiques connus sur Terre. »

La salle tomba de nouveau dans le silence, les membres de l'équipe assimilant lentement l'information que Fury venait de leurs bombarder. Pour une fois, Stark n'avait aucun commentaire spirituel à faire, et Wynn était reconnaissante pour cela. Ses plaisanteries n'avaient pas leur place ici.

 _Arraché_. Elle réfléchit longuement à l'idée, de simplement rentrer chez soit un soir et d'avoir son cœur arraché hors de sa poitrine. Même après toute ses formations, cette seule pensée suffisait à faire naître un frisson d'angoisse le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Eh bien, vous ne nous avez pas tous invités ici pour rester simplement assis. Il n'y a pas de preuves tangibles, fit Steve, les bras croisés. Wynn se demandait si ce type ne relâchait jamais ses bras ou ses sourcils.

\- Non, ce que je veux c'est une équipe en première ligne des événements. Les rares fois où nous avons eu besoin de vous tous réunis, ce fût un désastre. Si ces incidents se dégradent comme ça se présente, preuves tangibles ou non, nous devons être prêts. Pas de courses inutiles, ou de beuverie en plein milieu d'une mission. »

Fury fusilla Stark du regard, qui jeta ses mains devant lui pour se défendre.

« Juste une fois. Parole de scout. »

Fury grogna et ouvrit le dossier kraft qu'il avait jeté sur la table.

« Ce sont vos affectations, sur papier. J'attends de vous qu'elles soient respectées. »

Tandis qu'il distribuait chaque copie, il éluda Loki, optant plutôt pour lui dire simplement :

« Ton unique tâche consiste à poser ton cul sans bouger et à ne pas asservir la Terre. »

Loki lança un regard à Fury tandis qu'il passait et sourit.

« Vous avez ma parole. »

Un autre frisson s'échappa de l'échine de Wynn. Sa voix était si douce - et de pure malice. Ce gars la faisait se tenir assise sur le bord de sa chaise ; elle avait l'impression de guetter le moment où il exploserait soudain et se mettrait à déchaîner sa folie meurtrière. Tout cela en souriant, bien sûr.

« Très bien tout le monde, le meeting est ajournée. Allez vous rendre utile autre part. Wynn, reste ici, » ordonna Fury, les chassant sans plus de cérémonie.

Chacun d'entre eux se leva rapidement, à l'exception de Stark, qui prit tranquillement son temps, et Loki, qui refusa de bouger ( probablement juste pour jouer les difficiles ). Thor attrapa son bras pour le relever mais le Dieu se dégagea brutalement, ses lèvres tordues de mépris.

 _N'est-il pas charmant_ , pensa t-elle avec méfiance. Loki se traîna hors de sa chaise et flâna en ligne derrière Thor, loin d'avoir l'air enjoué.

« Bonne chance, Winnie l'Ourson, siffla Stark en passant.

\- C'est _Wynn_.

\- Pareil. »

Fury claqua la porte derrière eux, se pinça l'arrête du nez, et soupira.

« Parfois, je me dis que ce serait plus facile de simplement laisser la Terre être détruite.

\- Directeur ?

\- Juste une plaisanterie. En quelque sorte.

\- Non, je comprends _ça_ , monsieur. Mais je n'ai pas eu d'assignation. Vais-je avoir un nouveau chef de formation ? »

Fury se tenait tranquillement, les mains croisées derrière son dos, et lui lança un regard dur avant de passer de l'autre côté de la table. Il ramassa le dossier kraft vide et le tourna pendant un moment, comme s'il essayait de formuler ses mots.

« Non, dit-il. Pas de nouvel entraîneur. Pas de nouveau quoi que ce soit. Tu as progressé rapidement, Randall. J'ai cru pendant un temps que tu ne récupérerais jamais de cette explosion. Mais tu as réussis à aller au delà, et tu as bien fait.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Je vais t'assigner une tâche. Et je jure devant Dieu, si tu foires cette mission, je t'expulserai à coup de bottes plus vite que le temps qu'il te faudra pour me présenter des excuses.

\- Oui monsieur. »

Son cœur vibra rapidement dans sa poitrine, et les muscles de son visage se crispèrent à force d'essayer de réprimer le sourire qui voulait apparaître. Enfin, une peu confiance. Fury pensait réellement qu'elle pourrait être utile, et ça la faisait se sentir tellement... bien. Meilleure, même. Sa première mission, avec les Avengers, et elle-

« Je veux que tu surveilles Loki. »

... Oh.

 _Oh doux Jésus, non._

« _Quoi ?_ » s'écria t-elle.

Fury leva ses mains pour la faire taire.

« Écoutes, je sais que cela semble -

 _\- Loki_? Fury, je veux dire- Monsieur, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il m'égorgera lorsque que je serais à la machine à café !

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait passer à travers toutes ces heures d'enfer pour que tes fesses restent à l'abri bien au chaud. Randall, tu peux gérer ça. »

Wynn le dévisagea bouche bée, essayant de dire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'aider à échapper à tout ça, mais rien ne sortit. Fury étudia son visage, comme s'il attendait qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Ou à balancer une chaise par la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle ne dit rien du tout, il continua, lentement, comme s'il essayait de calmer un chien enragé.

« Loki est imprévisible. Je ne lui ferais pas confiance pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser seul à Asgard, et il ne peut pas non plus se promener tranquillement dans la tour, à comploter pour créer des ennuis. Je veux que tu gardes une trace de chacun de ses déplacements, ainsi que ceux du reste des Avengers.

\- Pourquoi le reste d'entre eux ?

\- Rassembles tous ces héros butés dans un même lieu et c'est le chaos. C'est à peine si je peux garder une trace d'eux, et même en leurs donnant des assignations-

\- Sur papier, ajouta t-elle.

\- Oui, sur papier. Je sais que si les choses se gâtent, ils se mettront tous à essayer de tout résoudre à la fois dans des directions différentes. Ta mission est simple. Écoutes, observes, gardes les sous contrôle, et reportes moi tout. Et je veux dire _absolument tout_. »

Fury ajusta son cache-œil, agita ses épaules, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu es officiellement en service. Vas trouver Loki, et fais ami-ami avec lui. Vous allez tout les deux passer de merveilleux moments ensemble. »

Wynn le regarda partir, et dès que la porte se referma, elle abattit sa tête sur la table et gémit. Quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à du désespoir lui tordait les tripes. Dieu, elle avait l'impression d'être de retour au lycée, sur le point de passer un examen oral. Elle avait vu la façon dont il l'avait regardée - comme s'il voulait littéralement sauter dans son esprit pour en faire un champ de guerre jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en ruines. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit sous surveillance ou qu'elle soit presque impossible à tuer. Sa peur, elle, était toujours présente, très réelle et très humaine.

Mais Fury savait de quoi il parlait. Il ne la laisserait pas faire ça si elle n'était pas prête. Et si Fury lui faisait confiance pour faire ça, alors elle ne lui donnerait certainement pas une raison de perdre cette parcelle de foi qu'il avait en elle. Elle se redressa lentement et se leva, se raidissant d'avance pour ce qui allait suivre.

 _Allons trouver Loki, alors._

* * *

« Je pense que tous les garçons sont descendus au laboratoire de Stark, en fait. Quelque chose au sujet d'une réunion entre hommes. Natasha regarda Hawkeye, qui haussa un sourcil. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Ah, merci. Je vais aller voir.

\- Besoin de moi pour te montrer le chemin ? demanda Natasha, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment l'air de sauter sur l'opportunité d'une virée entre filles.

\- Non, merci. Je vais errer autour jusqu'à ce que je trouve. Je pourrais peut-être casser quelques choses sur le chemin, aussi. Stark le mérite pour ses conneries sur Winnie l'Ourson. »

Natasha haussa les épaules et lui donna un demi-sourire.

« Bonne chance. C'est quoi l'urgence, au juste ? Je pensais que t'en aurais eu assez avec la réunion. »

Wynn grimaça un peu en intérieurement, sachant que finalement elle aurait à avouer à l'équipe qu'elle était censée jouer la surveillante de Loki.

« J'ai en quelque sorte besoin de trouver Loki. Fury veut que je joue la baby-sitter pour m'assurer qu'il ne cherche pas à s'échapper et tuer quelqu'un ou pousser les vieilles dames hors de leurs fauteuils roulants. »

Natasha la dévisagea une seconde avant de se mettre à rire, renversant presque la boisson qu'elle tenait serrée dans sa main.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, haleta-elle.

\- Ouais. Bon, je pars les chercher maintenant. Merci. »

Wynn repartie avec le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, laissant Natasha, qui n'avait toujours pas tout à fait réussi à dompter son rire. Ce n'était tout compte fait pas aussi humiliant qu'elle l'avait pensé, mais l'idée lui semblait toujours ridicule. Au moins elle avait gardé le fait qu'elle allait devoir surveiller chacun d'entre eux pour elle-même. Wynn avait le sentiment qu'ils ne seraient pas particulièrement ravis de savoir qu'elle rapportait la totalité de leurs faits et gestes à Fury.

Après avoir pris un millier de mauvais virages et presque détruit l'ascenseur de Stark, elle trouva finalement le niveau auquel se situait le laboratoire. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle entendit le rire de Thor exploser quelque part dans le couloir.

 _Génial. Une " réunion entre hommes ". Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en train de s'échanger des blagues de pet._

Elle s'avança dans le couloir, et à chaque pas, son rythme cardiaque s'emballait un peu plus vite. Son esprit n'avait pas encore eu le temps de former un plan d'attaque.

 _Donc, Loki, je sais que je viens juste de te rencontrer et qu'on se haït probablement déjà l'un l'autre, mais je vais grosso-modo devoir surveiller chacun de tes mouvements sauf lorsque tu te rendras à la salle de bains. Peut-être là aussi, en fait, si la salle de bain dispose d'une fenêtre._

Brillant.

* * *

 _Petite réponse à ange : Toujours heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! Non non, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de laisser tomber ma fiction. Malgré le fait que je ne sache pas gérer mon temps et ma motivation, " Le Souffle de l'Aube " est toujours à l'ordre du jour ( qui pourrait abandonner Jack ? ). Cela fait juste un moment que je souhaitais faire cette traduction, et le fait qu'IronBell m'ait donné son feu vert m'a envoyé dans l'espace pour un moment ; depuis août je suis donc en train de traduire son histoire. Mais je reprendrai bientôt l'écriture du chapitre trois, pas de soucis à se faire la dessus, je vais juste valser joyeusement entre les deux fictions ~  
_

 _À plus !_

 _H._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Verre

**Titre** **:** Seven Years of Winter

 **Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'OC, le reste est la propriété de Marvel.

 **Rating :** T

Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents, avec un peu plus de Loki aussi, ce qui est toujours une bonne nouvelle. Un grand merci à toutes celles ( et ceux ? ) qui ont commenté, mit la fiction dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes et ouais. Vous êtes tous extra.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Verre

* * *

Wynn appuya son visage contre la vitre, se demandant lorsqu'ils finiraient par la remarquer. Elle se tenait là depuis maintenant quelques minutes, déchirée entre l'idée de frapper à la porte de verre ou en d'attente d'y être invitée. Il y avait un verrou à reconnaissance digitale sur l'ensemble des entrées de la tour de Stark, donc ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait juste débarquer là-dedans. Au lieu de ça, elle observait prudemment l'arrière de la tête de Loki bouger lentement, suivant toutes les gesticulations de mains viriles que Stark et Banner se faisaient.

Le visage de Thor était le seul qu'elle pouvait voir, même si c'était de profil, et il avait l'air complètement perdu face aux discussions des deux scientifiques. En face de lui, le Captain était simplement appuyé contre l'une des tables en acier, réfléchissant probablement à la manière dont il pourrait se faufiler hors d'ici sans se faire remarquer. Peut-être qu'il était à la recherche d'une voie d'évacuation lorsqu'il l'aperçut, la pointant du doigt au reste d'entre eux.

Ils pivotèrent tous d'un même mouvement et Wynn leur envoya un salut maladroit, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir attendu là trop longtemps. Stark se dirigea vers la porte et leva sa main pour la scanner sur la serrure, et la porte vitrée s'ouvrit en douceur dans un glissement.

« Salut, dit-elle, et fit une pause, pas certaine de savoir comment expliquer à Stark la raison de sa présence. Ou à l'un d'entre eux, d'ailleurs. Loki encore moins.

\- T'es là depuis longtemps ? demanda Stark, sans prendre la peine de la regarder alors qu'il retournait vers le cercle de virilité.

\- Seulement depuis environ cinq minutes, admit-elle, et Banner leva les yeux de l'arme bizarre que Stark lui avait remis pour lui lancer un regard de pitié.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas simplement frappé ?

\- Ah, je ne voulais pas perturber votre petite réunion fraternelle. »

Loki renifla, et elle lui lança un regard. Il lui renvoya facilement, mise à part cette petite bizarrerie qui faisait se soulever un côté de ses lèvres. Il savait exactement combien il l'énervait et y prit beaucoup de plaisir, ce qui rendait l'acte cent fois pire. Il jeta ses yeux sur son corps et l'observa de haut en bas, comme s'il l'évaluait, et elle se demanda si elle pourrait réussir à avoir une bonne adhérence sur sa mâchoire pour qu'elle puisse correctement le jeter la tête la première à travers l'une des parois de verre.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Banner, un peu trop fort, est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je pensais que tu en aurais assez de nous maintenant. »

Elle haussa les épaules, et la vérité tenta de creuser son chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, mais ce qui sortit à la place fût :

« Je cherchais quelque chose à faire. Stark est toujours divertissant. »

Stark frappa ses mains ensemble, et cria à demi :

« Enfin, quelqu'un l'admet ! Banner dit que j'aime juste causer des ennuis, mais je ne vois pas du tout ça comme ça.

\- Je ne-

\- En parlant de divertissement ! Je vais tirer ce bébé. Stark arracha l'arme des mains de Banner, qui essaya immédiatement de la récupérer.

\- Stark, il n'est _pas question_ que nous essayons ça ici. C'est un prototype. Il doit être amené au champ de tir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? dit Stark, et Wynn essaya de dire " tout " , mais Stark la coupa en retirant l'obturateur de l'arme. Deux branches apparurent à l'avant et un étrange buzz se fit entendre.

\- Stark, ne tire pas cette chose ! Banner commençait à crier maintenant, et tout ceux de la salle commencèrent à reculer simultanément.

\- Calmez-vous ! J'ai même programmer une cible. »

Wynn regarda l'endroit que Stark pointait, et vit seulement un cercle mal dessiné sur le seul mur de béton dont disposait le laboratoire, environ 45 mètres plus loin.

 _Vous vous foutez de moi_ , pensa t-elle, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il appuya sur la gâchette au moment où Banner hurla son nom, et un boum mordit l'air.

Ce n'était pas appelé un prototype pour rien - l'explosion partie complètement à gauche de la cible, droit dans le mur de verre. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de jurer avant que du verre brisé n'explose de partout. Loki lui rentra dedans alors qu'ils tentèrent tous de s'accroupir plus ou moins, et elle partit s'écraser sur le plancher. Sa mâchoire saillante frôla sa joue, et le choc de sa peau froide lui sembla presque apaisante. Une bouffée de menthe poivrée traversa son nez alors qu'il roulait déjà loin d'elle et se relevait en titubant. Elle resta comme ça un moment à écouter les derniers bouts de verre brisé ricocher sur le carrelage avant que les hurlements ne reprennent de plus belle.

« Stark, espèce de bouffon ! l'accusa Cap, émergeant de sous la table qu'il avait utilisé pour se couvrir.

\- Il faut que tu mettes à jour tes insultes, vraiment. Et je vous ai dit que ce n'était qu'un prototype, se défendit-il.

\- Ça c'était _moi_ , grogna Banner, qui prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il baissa les poings, puis, lentement, les mains tremblantes, ajusta de nouveau ses lunettes.

\- Impressionnant, tout de même, » fit remarquer Thor, probablement plus dans le but d'apaiser les tensions qu'autre chose.

Il n'avait même pas tenté de se couvrir, optant plutôt pour simplement baisser la tête. L'explosion ne l'avait même pas dérouté. Alors que Wynn se remettait sur pieds, elle entendit Loki siffler :

« Vous autres mortels ne pensez jamais avant d'agir. C'est étonnant que vous ne vous soyez pas encore détruit vous-mêmes.

\- C'est ce qui rend Midgard si excitant, mon frère, déclara Thor, mais Loki se contenta de grogner et épousseta un morceau de verre de son col.

\- C'est ce qui le rend si intolérable, _mon frère_ , cracha Loki, et Wynn roula des yeux.

\- Stark est toujours en train de faire des âneries de ce genre. Certains humains pensent réellement avant de faire quelque chose de stupide, » déclara Wynn.

Les yeux de Loki vacillèrent vers elle, et il leva un sourcil.

« Ça ne sonne pas du tout comme de la reconnaissance, dit-il.

\- En quoi devrais-je t'être reconnaissant ?

\- J'ai sauvé ta pathétique existence d'un anéantissement certain.

\- On a l'impression que tu parles d'une explosion nucléaire. Et tu ne m'as pas intentionnellement " sauvée ", tu m'es juste rentré dedans par accident, » fit-elle sèchement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, quelque chose de chaud et humide coula sur son œil, et elle sourcilla, plaquant sa main son visage.

« T'as une saloperie d'entaille sur la tête, dit Stark, et elle retira sa main pour regarder ses doigts. Ils étaient maculées de sang, et elle grimaça.

\- Ugh. Est-ce que tu aurais une serviette en papier ou quelque chose ? demanda t-elle, et tandis que Stark allait chercher un chiffon, Banner examina son front avec minutie.

\- Elle est petite, mais profonde. Tu devrais la désinfecter abord, conseilla t-il, mais elle agita sa main.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je veux juste nettoyer mon visage. »

Banner la fixa comme s'il voulait protester, mais elle s'écarta pour prendre le chiffon que Stark lui ramenait. Stark l'observa alors qu'elle s'essuyait le front, et sans aucun avertissement, appuya sur sa blessure. Fort, avec suffisamment d'ardeur pour qu'elle puisse sentir la pression.

« Bon Dieu, Stark, ne fais pas ça ! rugit Cap, retirant vivement le bras de Stark. Stark ignora Rogers et se concentra plutôt sur Wynn.

\- T'as pas du tout sentit ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nan.

\- Je m'y habituerai jamais, commenta Stark, et fit une pause avant de demander, Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se referme ?

\- C'est presque fait. Je peux le sentir.

\- Oh. Stark se détourna et fit signe à Banner. R'mène toi, t'auras sûrement envie de voir ça. C'est comme un Freak Show *****.

\- Merci, » murmura-t-elle, mais baissa la tête afin que Banner et son auditoire captif puissent clairement voir la plaie.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une espèce de monstre lorsque les gens réagissaient de cette manière, et ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois après que le S.H.I.E.L.D eut mis la main sur elle. Même Loki se pencha pour regarder alors que l'entaille sur son front se résorbait lentement d'elle-même, cellules par cellules, jusqu'à ce que les deux bouts de peau se rejoignent pour ne laisser qu'une légère marque rouge et du sang séché sur son front.

« Par le Valhalla, qu'est-ce c'est ? De la magie blanche ? demanda Thor, l'air extrêmement confus. Je pensais que les mortels ne possédaient pas de magie.

\- C'est pas de la magie. La première fois que je l'ai vu je devais rencontrer Fury pour le design d'une nouvelle arme. Elle est passée devant l'une des flèches d'Hawkeye alors qu'il s'entraînait, chose qui ne s'effacera jamais de ma mémoire, d'ailleurs. Stark remua les sourcils et Wynn recroquevilla ses lèvres.

\- La flèche s'est logée droit dans son flan. Je pensais qu'ils l'emmèneraient directement aux urgences, mais cinq minutes plus tard elle se promenait comme si elle n'avait jamais été assez stupide au point de se blesser.

\- C'était un accident, gronda-t-elle, grattant le sang séché sur son front.

\- C'est pas possible, à moins que tu es omis certains des détails sur le fait d'être un humain normal, souligna Banner. Il avait ôté ses lunettes et croisa les bras, ce qui apparemment signifiait qu'il était en mode observation super-sérieuse.

\- Je l'étais. Et je le suis encore, en quelque sorte. J'étais dans l'armée quand le S.H.I.E.L.D. a mis la main sur moi. Ils testaient une nouvelle forme d'explosif aux Comores et apparemment ils ignoraient que ma troupe avait été ré-acheminée là. Mais c'était pas juste destinée à tuer directement - ça avait un rayon de toxine de 160 kilomètres. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont choisi un pays enclavé, du genre au milieu de nulle part.

\- De quel genre de toxine est-ce qu'on parle ici ? demanda Banner, mâchant la branche de ses lunettes.

\- Elle était conçue pour immobiliser et arrêter les organes dans un laps de temps très court, mais de toute évidence les petits défauts n'ont pas été corrigés. Ça a grosso-modo mis mon corps dans une sorte d'homéostasie permanente - le processus a commencé comme prévu. J'étais paralysée, et mon corps a commencé à se surmener afin de lutter contre la toxine... et il s'est arrêté là. Maintenant, tous mes organes, mon métabolisme, tout fonctionne à une allure super-rapide. Et rien n'a changé. Ils ont fait des tests sur moi tout les jours, mais je ne présentais aucun signe de changement. Les parties de mon corps ont cessées de grandir, mes cellules de peau ne meurent jamais.

\- Et ton corps reconnaît à peine la douleur suite à la période d'immobilisation, devina Banner, et elle hocha la tête, se sentant fatiguée. Régurgiter cette histoire l'épuisait toujours.

\- Qu'en est-il du reste de votre troupe ? Il y en a d'autre comme toi ? » demanda Rogers.

 _D'autre comme moi_ , pensa-elle, e _t soudain, je suis une race d'extraterrestre._

« Ils sont morts. Je suis la seule qui ai survécu, et à peine, » dit-elle.

L'admettre à voix haute lui donnait la nausée. Elle préférait honnêtement éviter le sujet. La vue des autres soldats en morceaux et les tests sans fin qu'elle avait endurée n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'elle avait particulièrement envie de revivre. Les yeux de Rogers rencontrèrent les siens le temps d'une seconde - il y eut une compréhension mutuelle ici - avant de retourner au sujet.

« Après ma brève période de récupération, j'ai commencé à m'entraîner pour le S.H.I.E.L.D. Ça semblait être la seule option. C'était soit me prendre en tant qu'agent, ou risquer de me renvoyer à la société comme une expérience scientifique. »

Banner renifla aux mots " expérience scientifique ", et elle le regarda. Une pointe de culpabilité la rongea, compte tenu de ce Banner avait enduré avec le S.H.I.E.L.D. Il y eu un silence gêné, tout le monde digérant ces nouvelles connaissances, avant que Stark ne le brise. Bien sûr.

« Bien, les enfants, annonça Stark, en frappant dans ses mains. Après cette charmante histoire, j'ai besoin d'alcool. Je vote pour une brève visite au bar.

\- Je suis pour, fit sèchement Wynn.

\- Nous ne voulons pas être irrespectueux, Stark, dit Thor, mais mon frère et moi avons besoin de repos. Le transport nous a épuisés. Où allons-nous séjourner ?

\- Mm, oui, chambres d'amis, c'est vrai. Stark se tourna vers la table et sortit un stylo hors de sa poche avant de griffonner des instructions. Ça vous mènera à vos chambres. Appréciez là, j'ai passé une plombe à faire les lits et mettre les petits bonbons à la menthe.

\- Je suis sûr que Pepper a fait ça, dit Banner, et Wynn vu les lèvres de Rogers se contracter en un sourire. Stark le fit taire avant de donner à Thor le morceau de papier.

\- Là. Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous dans l'ascenseur. Après ça, on vous largue. »

Thor prit le papier et Stark se dirigea vers la porte, faisant crisser le verre brisé sous ses pas. Il marmonna quelque chose à propos d'appeler un robot pour nettoyer plus tard alors qu'ils sortaient du laboratoire, vers l'ascenseur. Leur trajet en haut fut, en un mot, inconfortable. Wynn était pressée entre Loki, qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de la toucher, et le tas de muscle ( aussi connu sous le nom de Thor ). Stark n'aidait en rien à détendre l'atmosphère, chantonnant " I'm Sexy And I Know It ", que personne à part elle ne reconnue. Pourtant, compte tenu du fait qu'elle détestait la chanson, elle avait envie de planter son talon dans ses-

« On est arrivés ! Les dames d'abord. »

Stark se pressa contre Banner pour laisser Thor et Loki sortirent à leur étage, quelque part au milieu de la tour. Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, quelque chose s'alluma dans l'esprit de Wynn, quelque chose de très, très désagréable.

 _" Je veux que tu surveilles Loki. "_

 _Merde, l'affectation de Fury !_ Elle jeta Rogers sur le côté et sauta hors de la cabine au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient. Stark lui cria quelque chose d'infect au moment où l'ascenseur se verrouillait, la laissant seule avec les deux Dieux. Loki et Thor se tournèrent vers elle, et elle leur fit un sourire penaud.

« Euh, désolée. J'ai en quelque sorte... oubliée de vous dire quelque chose les gars. Loki, je veux dire. »

Loki leva un sourcil, et Thor croisa les bras, les yeux vacillant entre son frère et Wynn. Son expression faciale disait clairement " ça risque d'être marrant ".

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ? lança Loki, agacé de la voir ne rien dire.

\- Ok, je te l'ai pas le dit avant, et j'aurais dû, mais je voulais pas, tu sais, ça craint que - je sais pas ... euh... »

Elle passa une main sur son visage, prit une grande bouffée d'air, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Fury m'a assigné ta surveillance. T'éloigner des problèmes. Donc partout où tu iras, je suivrais. »

Wynn regarda son visage passer de l'agacement à un mélange déroutant d'horreur et de fureur.

« C'est de la folie ! bafouilla t-il. Je refuse d'avoir une espèce de mortelle hybride rôder après moi pendant que je serais coincé sur cette planète misérable ! »

Avec un accès de colère, il se retourna, saisit le papier de la main d'un Thor très surpris, et s'éloigna le pas lourd. Wynn couru vite après lui, et lorsqu'il entendit ses pas, se retourna brutalement.

« _Reste ici_ , grogna t-il, et elle leva ses mains pour se protéger.

\- Je peux pas.

\- J'ai dit, _reste_ , espèce de folle insipide ! Serais-tu stupide ? cria t-il, et Wynn gonfla sa poitrine.

\- Écoutes, je t'ai dit que c'était mon assignation. On a pas à se pas tenir par la main et à se brosser les cheveux l'un l'autre, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie de tout ça, et je suis sûr que toi non plus. Mais malgré le fait que ce soit foireux, je suis désolée. »

Loki la dévisagea en silence pendant un moment avant d'expirer difficilement par le nez. Elle déglutit lorsqu'il fit un pas vers elle et pointa un long doigt vers sa poitrine.

« Si tu fais ne serais-ce qu'un bruit lorsque j'essayerai de dormir, je n'hésiterais pas à t'achever ici et maintenant, » siffla t-il, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, se retourna et s'éloigna de nouveau.

Elle soupira, et sentit une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers Thor, qui la regardait avec un regard de pitié.

« Tu es une brave, lui dit-il, et elle frotta de nouveau son visage.

\- Brave ou stupide. L'un des deux. »

Ceci dit, elle tapota sa main et partit suivre la forme fuyante de Loki dans le couloir.

* * *

 _ ***** : Les Freak Shows ce sont ces expositions un peu glauque qui étaient souvent présentes dans des cirques, où des hommes et des femmes aux physiques étranges exposaient leurs corps qui sortaient pour le moins de l'ordinaire, dans le but de divertir les gens ; style femme à barbe, hermaphrodites, nains, frères et sœurs siamoises, etc... _

_Pauvre Wynn..._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Fait Pour Couper

**Titre** **:** Seven Years of Winter

 **Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'OC, le reste est la propriété de Marvel.

 **Rating :** T

On se retrouve donc pour ce chapitre quatre ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacances scolaire pour ceux concernés, à la fac nous on nous accorde qu'une petite semaine - _Injustice sociale_ -... Merci encore pour les reviews, les ajouts dans les favoris et les alertes, vous êtes tous super ;_;

Enfin bref, retournons à Loki.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Fait Pour Couper

* * *

« Oh mon Dieu, il ne plaisantait pas pour les petits bonbons à la menthe, dit Wynn, levant le bonbon enveloppé dans un emballage brillant. Elle se tourna vers Loki et lui en tendit un. C'est le tiens, tu le veux ? »

Il fronça le nez face à la sucrerie et se détourna, laissant la main de Wynn pendre dans l'air, accablée.

« Je suppose que c'est un non, » soupira t-elle, déballant la friandise pour pouvoir la lancer dans sa bouche.

 _Ugh, Stark s'est contenté des sous-marques pas cher._

Wynn fit craquer le bonbon rigide et crayeux entre ses dents et regarda Loki rôder autour de la salle, touchant toutes les surfaces comme s'il cherchait de possibles pièges. C'était loin d'être une vieille chambre de motel miteux, il fallait l'admettre. La pièce et ses accessoires étaient très élégants - une table basse en marbre, un canapé blanc style contemporain, une bibliothèque peinte en bleu foncé. Si elle devait parier dessus, elle jurerait que Pepper était derrière tout ça.

Cette femme était d'un chic, alors que Stark était... eh bien, si Stark avait lui-même décoré la chambre, il y aurait eu des flammes et du chrome de partout, et le lit douillet avec sa tête de lit en bambou aurait plutôt été un matelas à eau ridicule avec des néons bruyant sur les côtés. Oui, elle préférait beaucoup mieux les goûts de Pepper.

 _Classe_ , pensa t-elle. _J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez habillée. J'aurais peut-être dû porter une cravate._

« C'est une belle piaule, murmura-t-elle à voix haute, et Loki se détourna de la bibliothèque pour la dévisager. Ses sourcils froncés.

\- " Piaule " ? demanda t-il, clairement confus.

\- Oh, c'est de l'argot pour genre, la maison et les accessoires. Je veux juste dire que c'est vraiment un jolie chambre, » expliqua t-elle, un peu gênée. Elle avait oublié qu'il ne savait pratiquement rien à propos de, comment c'était déjà, " Midgard " ? Enfin bref, jargon d'humain.

Il haussa les épaules, et murmura un, « Ça suffira, » avant de refermer le livre d'un mouvement habile du poignet. Loki le remit rapidement en place et commença à retirer l'un des nombreux harnachements de son armure. Il fallut quelques secondes à son cerveau pour faire le lien avec ses yeux, et lorsque le bruit de son épaulière se détachant perça la chambre, elle tapa presque un sprint jusqu'à la porte.

« Euh, tu veux que je me cache dans le coin ? Ou quelque chose ? demanda Wynn, en essayant d'empêcher son visage de devenir sensiblement chaud. Elle tendit son pouce par dessus son épaule. Il y a une salle de bains ici aussi, tu sais. Tu peux te changer là-bas. »

Il lui lança un regard nettement agacé et dit :

« Je retire simplement mon armure. Si je devais me déshabiller entièrement je me serais débarrassé de toi il y a bien longtemps.

\- Eh bien, je ne pouvais pas savoir si tu étais un espèce de mannequin pour nu ! Je vérifiais juste, s'exclama Wynn, et quand il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, elle leva la main et dit : Tu sais quoi ? Peu importe. Je vais juste m'asseoir et lire. Fais ce que tu veux.

\- Je te remercie pour ton aimable permission, » se moqua t-il, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Elle tira un livre au hasard du meuble, beaucoup plus fort que nécessaire. Une colère soudaine bouillonnait en elle, et avec elle, un sentiment de désespoir.

 _Comment je suis censée passer tout mon temps avec lui ? On peut même pas s'entendre plus de trente secondes._

Un lit chaud de larmes se formait sous ses paupières, et elle serra durement ses dents pour l'empêcher de se répandre. La frustration rendait soudain sa mission très injuste et peu judicieuse. C'était un maître de la magie et de la ruse, et on attendait d'elle qu'elle garde un œil sur lui ? Un petit bourgeon de doute face à la décision de Fury commença à fleurir en elle, avant qu'elle ne l'écrase.

 _C'est stupide_ , pensa t-elle, et se concentra sur les mots écrits à l'arrière du livre. _Reprends toi. Sous tout le métal et le cuir et la magie noire et les intentions meurtrières, c'est juste un mec. En plus d'être un Dieu, c'est un mec. Je parie qu'il peut sentir la peur._

« Puis-je te rappeler, dit Loki derrière elle, que je souhaite dormir tranquillement et paisiblement. »

Elle lui lança un « mm-hmm » en réponse et leva son pouce en l'air par dessus son épaule.

« Tu me regarderas lorsque je m'adresse à toi, » commanda t-il, et elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

Sans son imposante armure, elle pouvait voir à quel point il était élancé comparé à Thor, grand et athlétique avec les muscles fin. Sa taille formait un 'V' effilé qui lui donnait presque un air féminin, et son visage était semblable, fort et angulaire. Tout autour de lui semblait fait pour couper.

Elle marchait pas.

« De retour sur Asgard, t'es un Dieu, dit-elle, lentement et distinctement, comme si elle s'adressait à quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas sa langue. Mais ici, tu es parmi les mortels, et des personnes qui pourraient facilement te battre jusqu'à un état proche de la mort. La seule chose qui nous permet tous de conserver un semblant de paix ici c'est de se rendre compte qu'on est sommes égaux. Je te respecterais seulement lorsque tu me respecteras. »

Wynn étudia son visage, et la transition fût étrange. Son agacement laissa peu à peu place à une sorte de surprise, une sorte de _dureté_ avant que son masque ne revienne. La mâchoire de Loki se contracta de colère et il s'agita :

« Je ne te respecterai jamais. Tu te crois tellement bénie, mais tu n'es rien de plus qu'une petite fille pataugeant pour recevoir une forme de respect. Empêches ta langue de dire des inepties la prochaine fois avant que je ne la coupe moi-même. »

Une houle de rage enflamma sa poitrine, et quand elle parla, elle fut surprise de s'entendre presque crier.

« Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un tyran ! Tu dis que je recherche l'admiration ? C'est plutôt marrant venant de celui qui a tenté d'asservir la race humaine pour se sentir puissant. »

Wynn jeta le livre sur le canapé, gardant un œil attentif sur sa main, qui s'était resserrée pour former un poing. Les tendons sur son cou saillaient avec une fureur à peine dissimulée, et elle prit inconsciemment un peu de recul. Les signes évidents de sa fureur apaisèrent presque instantanément sa propre colère, et elle sentit un besoin désespéré de calmer le jeu.

 _Ruh-Roh. *****_

« Maintenant, je vais lire mon livre, et tu vas te reposer. C'est terminé, fini, » dispensa t-elle, et continua de bouger jusqu'à ce que le dos de ses genoux touche le canapé.

Elle se laissa tomber et fut immédiatement avalée par les coussins blancs. Ça semblait presque réconfortant, vu qu'elle pouvait sentir son regard brûlant percer pratiquement un trou dans le haut de sa tête. Il ne répondit pas, mais elle entendit les draps du lit être tirés d'un coup sec et les bruits légers de quelqu'un montant dessus ; elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement inaudible.

 _Je suis presque morte à cause de ma grande gueule_ , pensa t-elle avec lassitude, essayant de se concentrer sur le livre entre ses mains. Les lignes de la première page se troublèrent, cependant, son esprit repassant encore et encore sur ses mots cruels. Elle se demandait, brièvement, si il y avait un quelconque mérite dans ce qu'il avait dit. Elle pencha sur la question durant un moment avant de décider que la réponse n'était probablement pas celle qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir. Au lieu de ça, elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'expression que son visage avait eu lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu.

La colère et l'ennui étaient clairement un défaut chez lui, mais que dire de la surprise qui était brièvement apparue entre les deux ? Pendant une seconde, une minuscule seconde, elle pensait avoir vu une sorte de vulnérabilité. L'idée en était ridicule, mais tout de même, elle restait persistante.

Elle regarda derrière elle, compte tenu de la façon dont il s'était lui-même enroulé dans les draps. Il dormait de son côté, recroquevillé fermement sur lui-même, lui tournant le dos. Loki n'était pas un méchant unidimensionnel, ça c'était sur, et elle était curieuse à son sujet ; comment elle était sensée le faire s'ouvrir était un mystère. Elle savait seulement pour ses actes répréhensibles, mais ce n'était peut-être pas toute l'histoire.

 _Ou je me mens à moi-même. Peut-être que je suis en train de voir du bien en lui là où il n'y en a pas._

Wynn médita dessus pendant une minute, avant de décider que la théorie ne tenait pas la route. On lui avait appris que personne ne naissait complètement mauvais, mais que cela venait de la manière dont on était élevé. Une combinaison parfaite entre nature et culture.

Wynn regarda les draps de Loki monter et descendre avec son souffle, se demandant ce que ces deux forces avaient fait pour être si cruel.

* * *

Au son d'un crac perçant, Wynn tendit l'oreille, ayant été entièrement absorbée par la scène chaotique qui faisait rage dans son livre.

Dans le lit, Loki s'étira, et son corps émit un autre crac, cette fois-ci depuis son dos.

« Un peu raide ? dit doucement Wynn. Elle avait l'impression d'essayer d'appâter un requin avec de la nourriture, et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser, _prends l'appât, prends l'appât, prends le , prends le, prends-_

\- Un peu, dit-il, et se redressa. Victoire : offre de paix acceptée. Au moins, il n'avait pas déclenché une explosion atomique ou quoi que ce soit au son de sa voix, et pour ça, elle était extrêmement reconnaissante.

\- Eh bien, c'est presque l'heure de dîner. On peut essayer d'aller se trouver quelque chose à manger, si tu veux. Faire un peu bouger ces vieux os. »

Il renifla, jeta les draps, et se leva.

« Bien que je doute grandement que quelque chose ici soit à mon goût, j'admets avoir un appétit. Et mes os ne sont pas vieux. »

Wynn leva les yeux au ciel - il semblait qu'elle ferait souvent ça avec lui - et soupira.

« C'est une figure de style, Loki, et lorsqu'elle prononça son nom, sa tête se tourna légèrement dans sa direction avant qu'il ne se dirige vers son armure laissée de côté. Wynn attendit patiemment qu'il attache toutes les armatures, se demandant pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de porter son armure lorsqu'il allait juste manger.

\- Prêt ? demanda t-elle lorsqu'il clipsa le dernier morceau de son épaulière.

\- Je suppose, » dit-il, et ouvrit la porte, la laissant se démener pour le rattraper. Ils ne marchèrent pas côte à côte dans le couloir, mais plutôt à distance raisonnable, comme si elle était une enfant courant après son frère en colère. Le petit voyage en ascenseur ne fut pas mieux non plus.

Aucun des deux ne parla, lui à cause de ce qu'elle supposait être de la colère et du dégoût et elle de nervosité. Elle n'avait jamais été très bonne à faire amende honorable après une dispute, donc elle se contenta de ne rien à dire. Avec lui, il semblait qu'elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Wynn voulait en savoir plus sur lui, mais elle savait qu'il rendrait ça impossible. Sa personnalité semblait être tout aussi gardée et blindée que son corps.

Le petit _ding_ de l'ascenseur interrompit ses pensées, et les portes s'ouvrirent pour révéler une scène plutôt intimidante.

« Bordel, » elle entendit Loki siffler, et elle le regarda avant de retourner son attention vers la scène plutôt non conventionnel qui se déroulait devant eux.

Ça allait être une longue, très longue première soirée à la Tour Stark.

* * *

 ***** _C'est comme ça que Scooby-Doo prononce " Oh-oh "._

Je me rends compte que je ne vous ai encore jamais demandé votre avis sur cette petite histoire - que d'impolitesse -, alors je me rattrape maintenant : que pensez-vous de ce début de fiction ? Je suis curieuse d'avoir vos avis ! Personnellement je suis toujours morte de rire en revoyant certaine conversations entre les personnages, peut importe le nombre de fois que je les relis.

Et c'est pas près de s'arrêter !


	5. Chapitre 5: Une Belle et Grande Famille

**Titre** **:** Seven Years of Winter

 **Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'OC, le reste est la propriété de Marvel.

 **Rating :** T

Un chapitre 5 qui arrive à vitesse grand V, d'abord parce qu'il est plus court que les autres, et ensuite parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, que je viens d'avoir vingt piges, et que par conséquent j'suis de bonne humeur \o/ ! Et la bonne humeur, ça se partage ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Une Belle et Grande Famille

* * *

C'était indubitablement un mélange éclectique comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. C'était amusant pour elle, mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Loki, son visage arborait un tel regard de terreur absolue qu'elle se sentit presque mal pour lui. Presque.

« Hé, vous arrivez juste à temps ! L'alcool est en libre service, » leur cria Stark, brandissant un bras en l'air comme s'il essayait de diriger un avion.

Et autour de la grande table de verre était assis toutes les personnes résidant actuellement à la Tour Stark, excluant toute la machinerie ayant un semblant de vivant.

Il y avait Pepper et Banner au côté de Stark, Natasha et Clint se chuchotaient quelque chose l'un à l'autre, et Captain America regardait Thor manger ce qui ressemblait à un demi-poulet avec une sorte de révulsion amusée. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux sièges libres, pile au milieu de l'action, ce qu'elle supposait être les sièges destinés pour elle-même et Loki. Génial.

« Une belle et grande famille, » murmura-t-elle, et Loki la regarda avec scepticisme alors qu'elle répondait à Stark, « On arrive ! »

Elle stoppa la porte de l'ascenseur avec son avant-bras et descendit, mais Loki ne bougea pas.

« Allé. Ce sera terminé avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, lui assura Wynn, mais il la regarda pour toute réponse, avant de dire :

\- Je n'ai pas faim au point de me soumettre de mon propre chef à... ça. »

Wynn poussa plus fort contre la porte de l'ascenseur qui luttait pour se refermer, et insista :

« Peut-être, mais moi oui ! S'il te plaît, allons juste en finir avec ça. Tu n'as pas à parler ou à faire copain-copain avec tout le monde. Sérieusement, je les empêcherais d'être sur ton dos pour toi s'il le faut, si Stark essaie d'être un âne comme à son habitude. »

Loki la fixa comme s'il était déchiré entre la frapper au visage pour prendre la fuite ou simplement céder. Elle lui donna un petit sourire, montrant un peu de dents et tout le reste de la panoplie, ce qui heurta quelque peu sa fierté en son fort intérieur, qui hurlait pour simplement l'agripper par la gorge et le jeter hors de l'ascenseur afin qu'elle puisse manger.

« Je te le promet, » dit-elle enfin, ce qui, apparemment, scella le deal.

Loki descendit de l'ascenseur, et elle laissa la porte se refermer avec un soupir de soulagement. Secouant son bras, elle se dirigea vers le reste d'entre eux, Loki à la traîne. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa réticence découler de lui par vagues.

Elle savait qu'il avait sérieusement énervé certaines personnes, mais les regards qu'ils lui lancèrent étaient carrément létal. Il les retourna tous avec autant de haine, bien sûr, mais avoir la majorité de la salle ressentir une profonde aversion envers vous devait être terrible. Une petite bulle de pitié commença à gonfler en elle, avant qu'elle ne l'éclate rapidement.

 _Meurtrier de masse. Méchant maléfique. Un connard total._ _Garde ça en tête_ , elle se répéta alors qu'elle s'asseyait. Loki se baissa prudemment, comme pour se préparer à attraper l'un des couteaux sur la table et à taper un sprint.

« On commençait à être inquiet, dit Stark en lui passant un verre. Faut que tu nous tiennes au jus à l'avenir histoire qu'on sache que tête de bouc ne t'as pas tué. C'est du Coca et du rhum. »

Wynn soupira et prit une gorgée de la boisson - heureusement généreuse en rhum - et n'essaya même pas de remettre en question la source du surnom de Stark pour Loki.

« Je pense que je peux m'en sortir, » dit-elle, et Loki renifla.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil et railla :

« Quoi encore ?

\- L'idée que tu puisses me résister est plutôt amusante, répondit-il, jetant un regard vers elle.

\- Ça ne devrait pas l'être, fit soudain Hawkeye, sans lever les yeux de la nourriture qu'il était occupé à découper. Je me porte garant pour elle. La formation de Fury n'est certainement pas allée en perte inutile. »

Wynn lui lança un regard reconnaissant, qu'il ne reçu jamais, trop concentré à mutiler sa nourriture. Loki renifla simplement et ne répondit pas, ne croyant évidemment pas le moindre mot de ce qu'il disait. Et bien que Wynn souhaitait prouver la véracité des paroles de Clint, elle ne voulait pas diviser le fossé déjà immense entre eux. D'ailleurs, elle préférait manger.

« Vous avez commandé des chawarmas ? » demanda Wynn, et Stark leva son pouce en l'air, vu que sa bouche était actuellement pleine à ras bord.

« Huh, en fait, j'ai jamais essayé, » dit-elle, remarque à laquelle Stark roula des yeux.

Apparemment, ça valait le coup. Elle ramassa l'un des étranges emballages du service à plat et tapota dessus. Ça ressemblait à un espèce de tacos, en plus calorique et désordonné. Non pas qu'elle se plaignait.

« T'en veux un ? » offrit-elle à Loki, qui examinait soigneusement sa fourchette.

Il regarda la nourriture avec dégoût, mais en prit néanmoins un avec précaution. Les conversations étaient presque inexistantes. Tout le monde était soit en train de manger, soit lorgnait Loki avec suspicion, et Wynn regardait tout ça, autorisant sa petite bulle de pitié à gonfler de nouveau.

Elle se demandait ce que ça faisait d'être haï par la pièce toute entière, non pas qu'elle pensait s'en soucier particulièrement. Il était difficile de garder à l'esprit qu'il avait été un fou et un meurtrier lorsqu'elle n'en avait pas réellement été témoin, ayant seulement vu tout ça à travers les enregistrements et entendu à l'occasion de la bouche de Barton et Stark.

Peut importe ce qu'il s'était passé une fois que Thor l'avait ramené à Asgard, ça l'avait calmé, ou tout au moins assaini. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés ( vu qu'elle se rappelait les avoir vu sauvages et hirsutes sur les enregistrements ) en une coupe soignée ramenée en arrière, et il n'avait plus un tel regard frénétique dans les yeux. Mais ils étaient encore perçants comme des clous et tout aussi malveillants.

« Oh, Wynn, » dit Natasha, et elle se redressa sur sa chaise.

La femme s'essuya délicatement les mains et dit :

« Fury voulait que je te transmette ça. Vu qu'on va rester ici, il dit que tu dois aller récupérer tes affaires, et que tu... quoi ? »

Elle regarda Barton en demande d'aide. Barton fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler du message.

« Hum. Que tu t'assures qu'il reste hors du labo et ne pisse pas partout. »

 _Oh mon Dieu._

« Merde, merde ! J'ai oublié Nanook ! elle semi-cria, se levant en reposant immédiatement sa nourriture. Il a probablement détruit les oreillers du canapé depuis le temps. Faut que j'aille chez moi. »

Elle fixa Stark, qui se contenta de gémir et lui dit :

« Très bien. Mais tu prends la pire voiture que je possède. »

Bannière l'interrompit, « Qui est une Mercedes, précisons le. »

Wynn sourit, et lança un merci à Stark alors qu'il partait chercher les clés. Elle regarda Loki, qui avait renoncé à tester la nourriture.

« On va faire une ballade, lui dit-elle, et il la regarda avec un mélange de dédain et de curiosité.

\- À ta maison, qui j'en suis sûr est ... charmante ? dit-il, et elle plissa les yeux.

\- Tout à fait charmante. Allons-y. »

Il se leva avec un soupir lorsque Stark lui tendit les clés.

« Dernier étage. Jarvis va ouvrir le garage pour vous. Et je suis pas un homme à chien au fait. Ou un homme à chat ou un homme à homme. Alors garde le loin de moi et loin de tout mes équipements et je ne l'utiliserai pas comme cible pour mes entraînements. »

Wynn arracha les clés et dit :

« Merci. Et si tu poses une main sur mon chien, je te tue. »

Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, Loki à contrecœur derrière elle, elle entendit Stark crier :

« Et si il pisse dans la voiture, je vous menotte tout les deux ensemble ! »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Coopératif

**Titre** **:** Seven Years of Winter

 **Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'OC, le reste est la propriété de Marvel.

 **Rating :** T

Le chapitre 6 est enfin là, avec d'avantage de moments Wynn/Loki. Et aussi le retour de Nanook, yeah !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Coopératif

* * *

Le moteur fredonnait tranquillement tandis que Wynn dévalait la rue, reconnaissante que le trafic ne soit pas bondé. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà, et elle avait pris le chemin le plus long pour essayer d'éviter les embouteillages potentiels, ne voulant pas être confinée dans un espace clos avec Loki plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, optant à la place pour appuyer sa tête contre la vitre de la portière pour regarder au travers. Maintenant qu'il ne détruisait plus New York, il semblait plutôt fasciné par cette ville. Les lumières étaient encore plus lumineuse et plus éclatante la nuit.

Wynn jouait avec la radio, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Il ne lui arrivait pas souvent de conduire, et quand c'était le cas elle n'était pas en compagnie d'un passager. Donc, avoir quelqu'un dans la voiture avec elle qui refusait même de lui adresser la parole était quelque peu agaçant. Elle supposait qu'elle devrait être reconnaissante qu'il soit coopératif - un fait qu'elle trouvait encore incroyable - mais elle avait l'impression de se trouver sur la brèche, comme si elle attendait.

La voiture sentait son odeur maintenant, une sorte de menthe forte, et sa présence était quelque peu pesante, appuyant sur elle comme un poids lourd. Sa confiance en lui était inexistante, bien qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle trouvait ça difficile de croire qu'il était le même homme ( Dieu ? ) qui avait tenté de gouverner la race humaine et de transformer la ville de New York en tas de ruines.

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que t'es si coopératif ? » demanda t-elle, et les mots la surprirent elle-même.

Elle n'avait pas voulu les dire à haute voix. Elle fût surprise lorsqu'il se mit à rire, bien que le son de celui-ci sonna creux. Elle jeta un regard vers lui, mais il se pencha de nouveau contre la portière, sans la regarder.

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? dit-il, et même si elle savait que c'était une question rhétorique, elle répondit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu peux faire quelque chose. Techniquement. »

Loki lança brièvement un regard vers elle, avant de se détourner à nouveau. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment, et lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne répondrait pas, il fit le contraire.

« Je pourrais te tuer, » dit-il, presque pour lui-même.

Ses poings se serrèrent durement sur le volant, si fort que ses doigts perdirent leurs couleurs, et un frisson rapide, fugace et froid, couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Mais, poursuivit-il, indifférent à sa réaction, ça me semble plutôt inutile. Je n'éprouve aucun intérêt pour la race humaine maintenant, et même si c'était le cas, je pourrais à peine expirer une menace que mon frère m'enchaînerait à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ... peut importe, je pense que je sais, » dit Wynn, et fit une pause avant de demander : « Comment c'était ? Revenir à Asgard, je veux dire, après tout le... truc sur essayer de régner sur la race humaine. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter durement alors qu'il serrait les dents. Apparemment, elle venait juste de trouver une ligne de conversation à ne pas franchir.

« Pas très agréable, » grinça t-il, se terrant dans le silence après ça.

L'ambiance était pesante avec ses questions sans réponses, mais elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus rien de lui. Il était aussi gardée qu'un mur de prison à grande échelle entouré de câblage électrique. Mais Wynn avait déjà eut son lot de pratique pour rediriger les conversations vers des zones sûres pour essayer d'apaiser les tensions. Les colères de sa mère l'avait souvent laissé embrouillé dans des espèces de manœuvres d'évitements.

 _Bouges toi un peu, Wynn. Rappelles toi, pas de honte._ Avec une profonde inspiration, elle promena ses yeux autour de la voiture et dit, aussi nonchalamment que possible :

« Mon petit œil voit quelque chose de... rouge. »

Loki la regarda.

« Excuses moi ?

\- Je vois quelque chose de rouge. Essayes de deviner.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- C'est un jeu d'hum-... je veux dire un jeu Midgardien. Tu trouves quelque chose, dis sa couleur, et l'autre personne essaie de deviner ce que c'est. »

Loki décroisa lentement ses bras et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Le regard qu'il lui rendu était un mélange d'amusement et de dégoût.

« Tu es vraiment en train d'essayer de me ployer avec un jeu pour enfant, dit-il, mais son ton n'était pas malveillant. Wynn lui donna un rapide demi-sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route.

\- C'est ça ou j'allume la radio à plein régime et je me met à chanter. Et ma voix est atroce, soit dit en passant.

\- Mm, je suppose que c'est vrai, » songea-t-il.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'être offensé, il dit :

« Le levier étrange à l'intérieur du verre. »

 _Le compteur de vitesse ? Oh, eh merde, il a raison._

« T'as triché, l'accusa t-elle, mais il se contenta de lui sourire, apparemment amusé par sa défaite douloureuse.

\- Rappelles toi à qui tu t'adresses. Et je n'ai pas " tricher ".

Wynn leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Peut importe. Ton tour. »

Pendant une seconde, elle pensa qu'il ne jouerait pas le jeu, mais aussi surprenant que ce soit, il le fit. Elle se demandait à quel point ça devait être surréaliste pour lui, un Dieu tombé en disgrâce, coincé dans une voiture avec une jeune femme humaine en train de jouer à " Je Vois ". Peut-être qu'il avait l'intention de se suicider plus tard et qu'il essayait juste de l'amadouer. Elle garderait un œil sur lui.

« Bleu. »

Wynn tortilla son cou dans l'habitacle, cherchant la dite couleur.

« Numéros d'horloge ?

\- Non.

\- Peinture de voiture ?

\- Non. »

Plusieurs milliers d'essais plus tard, la plupart n'étant selon lui pas réellement du bleu mais plutôt une variante nuance de celui-ci, elle jeta ses mains en l'air avant de les plaquer de nouveau sur le volant alors qu'ils viraient à gauche.

« Jésus, je renonce ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Loki leva un sourcil vers elle, et pointa nonchalamment son doigt vers sa main.

« La petite trace de couleur. Là, sur ton pouce. »

Elle plissa les yeux sur son pouce dans l'obscurité, avant de le rapprocher de la lumière de l'horloge. Le petit reste de vernis qu'elle avait laissé sur son ongle sembla lui renvoyer son regard.

« Tu te fous de moi. C'est pas juste, je peux même pas voir ça.

\- Je n'ai vu aucune liste de règles, railla t-il, et Wynn lui lança un fugace regard de surprise. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ?

\- Vrai, grommela-t-elle. De toute façon, on y est presque... heureusement. Dans environ une minute. »

Loki posa son front contre la vitre, observant la rue tranquille. Son appartement était dans le vieux quartier du marché, loin des quartiers les plus fréquentés de la ville.

Elle se gara sur le côté de la rue et éteignit la voiture. Le moteur se coupa lentement, et le silence sembla assourdissant.

« Bien, on y est, dit-elle maladroitement, c'est pas grand chose, mais ça fait l'affaire. »

Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit, et entendit la même chose de l'autre côté. Elle fouilla à la recherche de ses clés en même temps qu'elle grimpait les marches en béton de la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit le bruit sourd des bottes de Loki s'arrêter derrière elle, et elle réalisa soudain qu'il était sensé être dans sa ligne de mire. Elle se décala légèrement sur le côté pour l'avoir de nouveau dans sa vue périphérique.

« Je les ai presque... J'ai vraiment trop de clés, sérieux-

\- Hey, Randall ! »

Wynn et Loki regardèrent tout les deux en bas des marches vers la source de la voix. Au bas des marches, son voisin Seth regardait la paire, les mains repliées à l'intérieur des poches de son sweat-shirt. Elle vit son regard vaciller lorsqu'il remarqua Loki, tout en cuir et en métal avec son éclatant regard du je-vais-te-liquider.

« Hey, Seth. Tu devrais pas être en train de dormir ? demanda t-elle rapidement, essayant de se débarrasser de lui. Même avec Loki qui était coopératif, il restait toujours le Dieu de la Malice. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à ce pauvre gosse s'il se fâchait.

\- Oh, tu sais, dit le garçon, le truc habituel. »

Wynn remarqua que les cernes sous ses yeux avaient empirées. La seule raison pour laquelle elle connaissait le gamin était parce qu'il était insomniaque, errant toujours dans le quartier quand il ne pouvait pas dormir, ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps.

« Eh bien, essayes quelques blocs de plus et retournes te coucher, conseilla t-elle alors qu'elle enfonçait finalement sa clé dans la serrure de la porte et déverrouillait le loquet. Elle poussa la porte et lui fit signe. Bonne nuit, Seth, » fit-elle, et il lui fit un faible signe de la main, balançant son regard entre elle et Loki, évidemment mal à l'aise.

Elle ferma la porte avec un soupir de soulagement, heureux que ce soit enfin terminé. Se tournant, elle entra dans l'obscurité du couloir, se heurtant à l'aveuglette à l'épaule de Loki. Il bougea à peine, mais l'impact la renvoya en arrière en titubant.

« Désolée, » murmura-t-elle, glissant maladroitement sa main contre le mur pour chercher l'interrupteur.

Ses doigts passèrent finalement dessus et elle alluma les lumières, les ampoules s'éclairant dans un pop. La maison était calme, et elle regarda Loki, qui l'observait avec un air ennuyée.

 _Attends juste une seconde. Ça va changer._

« Nanook ! cria t-elle haut et fort, donnant un bon avant-goût à Loki. Je suis à la maison, espèce de traînard ! »

 _Trois ... deux ... et ..._

Ce qui ressemblait à un troupeau de bovins avec des ongles pointus tonna soudainement en bas des escaliers, et Nanook apparut en courant depuis le coin de la salle de séjour, se dirigeant droit vers elle comme un boulet de canon. Wynn tendit les bras et le chien balança brutalement ses pattes contre sa poitrine, bavant sur son visage. Wynn l'embrassa, refermant ses bras autour de sa nuque en frottant vigoureusement son oreille.

Elle entendit Loki faire un bruit de dégoût derrière elle, visiblement loin d'être impressionné. Ce qui était regrettable, car Nanook se lança ensuite sur le Dieu, bondissant sur lui pour le renifler. Le pauvre clébard était en l'air lorsque Loki l'attrapa par la poitrine et lui donna un coup brutal au flan, l'envoyant au sol dans un couinement.

« Hey ! cria Wynn, attrapant un Nanook essayant de s'enfuir par le collier. C'est quoi ton problème ? Il disait juste bonjour !

\- Cette bête ne me saluait certainement pas, elle allait se jeter sur mon visage, » gronda Loki, son nez ridé de dégoût.

Wynn le dévisagea et tapota doucement le Saint-Bernard, qui s'était caché derrière ses jambes avec sa queue nichée de peur entre ses pattes.

« Il ne se _jetait_ pas ; il te sautait juste dessus pour te sentir. Il est simplement excité. Vous n'avez pas de chiens à Asgard..?

\- Non, » dit simplement Loki, et Wynn roula des yeux.

Elle fit une caresse réconfortante sur la tête de Nanook et retint de justesse sa langue de balancer des obscénités à Loki.

« Peu importe. Je vais faire ma valise. Tu peux t'asseoir dans le salon, » grommela-t-elle, tirant Nanook avec elle, qui semblait plus qu'heureux d'être collé à ses jambes.

Elle fit quelques pas avant de réaliser que Loki ne suivait pas. Au lieu de ça, il était occupé à étudier les photographies qui bordaient le mur de l'entrée.

« Des photographies. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas ça non plus. »

Il la regarda avant de fixer son regard sur la photo d'elle le jour de la remise de diplôme d'études secondaires. Wynn sentit ses joues rougir un peu ; la photo était ridicule - elle et son cousin collés joue contre joue, grimaçant face à l'objectif.

 _Il peut penser ce qu'il veut_ , pensa t-elle ( arrivant presque à se convaincre elle-même ) et se détourna, le laissant étudier les photos. Elle monta à l'étage, Nanook sur ses talons, et entra dans sa chambre à coucher. Nanook sauta sur son lit et la regarda alors qu'elle tirait sa seule valise du placard pour l'ouvrir sur le plancher.

« Ok, les jeans en premier. Ensuite, les chemises, puis les pulls. Oh, attend, sous-vêtements. Ça en premier. Culotte avant pantalons, j'avais presque oublié ma règle, » se rappela-elle ( ou Nanook, si ça compte ). Elle commença à jeter des vêtements dans sa valise, sans prendre la peine de les plier.

« Tu es loin d'être soignée, » entendit-elle dire Loki depuis la porte, et elle se redressa brusquement, un soutien-gorge serrée dans sa main.

Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu monter les marches ! Il y eu un silence maladroit alors que les deux paires d'yeux regardait en silence le soutien-gorge vert vif.

« Euh ...» Elle regarda le vêtement de dentelle, et le jeta rapidement avec un grognement en poussant un sweat-shirt au-dessus. « Ouais, eh bien, je les plierai bien lorsque je les déballerai. »

Il renifla, et examina sa chambre avec son regard bleu glacial. Wynn voulait lui claquer la porte au nez - la façon dont il examinait toutes ses affaires lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il s'avança lentement dans la chambre, faisant crisser les lattes du parquet sous ses bottes. Wynn garda un œil sur lui alors qu'elle continuait à jeter les vêtements de sa garde-robe dans sa valise ; il touchait légèrement la surface de tout ce qu'il voyait, une habitude qu'il semblait avoir dans chaque nouvel environnement.

Ses doigts caressèrent la commode en bois, la figurine d'oiseau en verre que son père lui avait offert, la surface du miroir de la coiffeuse. Il s'arrêta devant la photographie de son père, encadrée dans son ancien cadre en argent terni. Il tendit la main pour toucher sa surface, et elle se surprit à lui commander durement :

« Ne la touches pas. »

Il la regarda par-dessus son épaule, un sweat à capuche à demi-plié dans ses bras. Loki plissa les yeux, manifestement peu réjouit par son ton. Wynn posa le pull et se pencha pour refermer la valise bombée. Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, elle dit :

« Juste- n'y touches pas, s'il te plaît. C'est l'une des seules photos qu'il me reste de mon père. »

Loki se retourna pour regarder la photographie.

« Je suppose qu'il est mort, dans ce cas, » dit-il.

Son ton n'était pas particulièrement gentil, mais il n'était certainement pas cruel ou indifférent. Juste contemplatif. La soudaine montée de larmes la choqua, mais elle poursuivit son affaire, jetant ses produits d'hygiène personnelle dans un petit sac.

« Ouais, répondit-elle, d'une voix presque inaudible. Il est mort. Quand j'avais douze ans. »

Wynn regarda la photo, son père faisant un grand sourire à l'objectif avec une plus petite elle-même calée sur ses épaules, l'océan rugissant dans le fond. Ses cheveux, d'une blancheur aveuglante, contrastaient avec le bronzage de leurs peaux. Elle se souvenait de ce voyage en Floride, comment il l'emmenait constamment à la plage, à la chasse aux coquillages.

Regardant en l'air pour empêcher les larmes de couler, elle se racla la gorge et dit :

« Laisses moi juste aller chercher deux-trois trucs dans la salle de bain et on pourra y aller. »

Comme il ne répondit pas, elle sortie de la chambre, Nanook galopant furtivement derrière elle pour ne pas avoir à rester seul avec Loki.

Wynn bourra ses produits pour la douche et sa brosse à dents dans le sac avant de le refermer. Elle prit une seconde pour étudier son reflet dans le miroir. Relativement normal, à part une tache de mascara sous sa paupière. Elle l'essuya, cligna des yeux, et éteignit la lumière.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et prit sa valise sous le bras. Loki la suivit quelques pas en arrière alors qu'elle redescendait les marches. Wynn jeta sans grâce les sacs dans le couloir et attrapa la laisse de Nanook sur le crochet du mur. Elle la fit tinter, et la réaction d'une queue touffue battant l'air fût automatique.

« Hey, dit-elle alors qu'elle attachait le chien, tu veux le sortir ? Il ne tire pas. »

Loki retroussa sa lèvre supérieure, et s'apprêta à refuser lorsqu'elle lui lança :

« C'est lui ou les sacs. Et si tu prends mes valises, t'auras l'air d'un groom. »

Ceci dit, Loki arracha la laisse de sa main et se pencha pour porter Nanook jusqu'à la porte.

« Loki, il sait marcher, » maugréa Wynn alors qu'elle ramassait ses sacs, et Loki lui renvoya un regard qui aurait pu mettre le feu à un arbre.

Wynn se contenta de grimacer et les suivit, fermant bruyamment la porte derrière elle.

« Retournons juste à la tour de Stark, dit-elle avec lassitude. Je suis fatiguée comme- Oh mon Dieu ! »

Son hurlement soudain fit détaler Nanook jusqu'en bas des marches, Loki se faisant tirer derrière. Le chien piétina presque le corps qui se trouvait au pied du perron, apparemment mort.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, Seth ! »

Elle envoya voler ses sacs sur le trottoir et se pencha vers lui. Le faisant se retourner, elle examina l'énorme ecchymose qui se formait sur son visage.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est évanoui ? » cria-t-elle en regardant Loki comme s'il pouvait lui répondre.

Mais le Dieu étudia simplement ses cuticules, tenant vaguement la laisse dans l'autre main. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que quelque chose s'allume dans son esprit.

« T'as pas osé, » souffla t-elle, incrédule.

Il haussa les épaules, un coin de sa bouche se haussant dans un sourire.

« Cet idiot avait du mal à dormir. Je l'ai aidé, de pur bonté de cœur, je t'assures. » L'autre coin de sa bouche se leva, ses lèvres formant un long sourire épanoui. « C'est juste une petite plaisanterie. »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Motifs

**Titre** **:** Seven Years of Winter

 **Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'OC, le reste est la propriété de Marvel.

 **Rating :** T

Et voici le chapitre 7, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances / Noël / Nouvel An, plein de cadeaux et tout le tralala. Une nouvelle fois merci à ceux qui ont mis cette petite histoire dans leurs favoris et fiction à suivre, mais grand diable ne me laissez pas ainsi sur ma faim, je veux vos avis moi !

Sinon un peu de convers avec un certain dieu dans ce chapitre. Et aussi un brin de chamaillerie. Mais bon, avec Loki on peut difficilement faire autrement.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Motifs

* * *

Wynn écrasait dangereusement la pédale d'accélération de son pied, un sentiment de trahison et de rage se frayant un chemin à travers elle comme un poison. Loki étudiait tranquillement ses ongles sur le siège passager, apparemment sans le moindre soucis au monde. Mais la tension ambiante rendait l'air autour d'eux si lourd qu'elle en suffoquait presque.

Après avoir traîné Seth jusqu'aux marches de sa maison et l'avoir déposé contre sa porte, Loki la regardant faire le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'était mise à hurler. Des mots d'un genre très colorés, qu'il lui avait retourné avec autant de ferveur. La réaction de Wynn était loin d'être surprenante, compte tenu du fait que Loki venait juste de faire environ la moitié de ce qu'il n'était pas supposé faire.

Entre les « _t'es qu'un connard_ » et les « _et toi une misérable et irritante vermine_ », un gyrophare venait de tourner à l'angle de la rue. Avant qu'elle n'appelle la police, elle avait poussé Nanook sur la banquette arrière et avait déjà dévalée l'avenue avant même que Loki n'ait refermé sa portière.

La seule explication que Wynn pouvait trouver était que Fury lui avait menti. Il lui avait dit que Thor avait accepté qu'Odin bloque la magie de Loki. Mais ce qu'il avait utilisé était définitivement de la magie, même si elle était relativement bénigne. Cette pensée la fit serrer le volant si fort qu'elle cru que ses phalanges allaient se fendre.

« Tu n'es pas censé avoir tes pouvoirs, grinça t-elle, les yeux fixés sur la route. Les lumières de la ville défilaient à un rythme vertigineux, se brouillant en un point lumineux dans sa vision périphérique. Loki se moqua, comme s'il la réprimandait.

\- La magie est une seconde nature chez moi, dit-il froidement, comme s'il se vantait. Certains aspects en sont presque devenus une habitude, et même Odin serait incapable de les effacer. »

Ces mots, volontairement suffisants, résonnèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle tournait brutalement vers la Tour Stark. La voiture se fit scanner pour être identifiée avant que la large porte métallique du rez de chaussée ne s'ouvre au dessus d'eux.

« D'accord, mais tu n'es pas censé les utiliser ! Et sur un gamin innocent, qui plus est ! À quoi tu pensais ? » fit-elle sèchement, se garant négligemment à côté d'une Ferrari très apprécié de Stark.

Sans prévenir, Loki abattit son avant-bras sur le tableau de bord, ses manchettes métalliques résonant comme un coup de feu, et la violence de ce geste la fit reculer. Quelque part derrière elle, elle entendit Nanook gémir de peur.

« Je fais ce que je veux, femme, rugit-il. Tu as la stupide prétention de te croire en sécurité avec moi, de penser que je ne peux pas faire fléchir qui je veux. Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Que nous allions devenir amis, nous asseoir ensemble et regarder mon lourdaud de frère et sa bande d'amis arriérés sauver les mortels de toutes les menaces qui passent ?

\- Tais-toi, » dit faiblement Wynn, et si les mots étaient à peine soufflés, ils semblèrent résonner avec force dans l'atmosphère tendue de la voiture.

Loki, qui s'était tourné sur son siège pour lui faire face, se pencha en avant, rapprochant son visage du sien. Les lumières automatiques au plafond s'étaient allumées, lui laissant voir la menace dans ses yeux, l'air narquois qu'il arborait. Il s'amusait. Wynn appuya son dos contre la porte de la voiture, loin de lui.

« C'est ce que vous pensiez, Mlle Randall ? » chantonna t-il, dévoilant un peu de ses dents blanches alors qu'il lui souriait.

Son sourire semblait intime et réconfortant, comme s'ils étaient en train d'avoir une conversation cordiale. Mais ses yeux disaient en quantité plus - il voulait la blesser.

« Que nous serions amis ? Que je verrais en l'une des petites subordonnées du S.H.I.E.L.D. quelque chose de plus qu'une personne superflue et irritante ? Que d'avoir un père mort et une immortalité fortuite me ferait voir en toi quelque chose d'autre qu'une femme pathétique ? C'est une vaste plaisanterie, » cracha t-il.

Les mots la frappèrent comme des éclats de shrapnel, et pendant un moment la seule chose qu'ils purent faire fut de se regarder fixement l'un l'autre.

Loki se pencha lentement en arrière, tout sourire disparu, le regard calme.

Wynn enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes si fort qu'elle sentit un peu de sang suinter sur ses doigts.

« Je te déteste, murmura t-elle dans un souffle, et le sourire du Dieu apparu de nouveau.

\- Tu dis ça comme si ça importait, » dit-il en se détournant d'elle pour ouvrir la porte.

Il sortit et se mit à marcher, sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui. Wynn le regarda partir, les yeux embués sous le choc plus qu'autre chose. Sa bouche avait un goût aigre et sec, comme si elle avait absorbé la cruauté et l'amère vérité de ses mots.

Elle sortit à son tour de la voiture avec un air hébété, attrapant machinalement Nanook et ses sacs, ferma la porte que Loki avait laissée grande ouverte, et se traîna vers l'ascenseur. Mais alors qu'ils s'élevaient en silence dans la tour, son engourdissement se transforma de nouveau en colère, s'intensifiant un peu plus à chaque étage. Comment osait-il ?

Il agissait comme s'il avait encore du pouvoir, comme s'il était toujours l'ennemi que tout le monde craignait. Mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un prince amer, rendu aigri par le fait d'avoir échoué dans ses projets. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle s'élança vivement dans le couloir, Nanook trottinant derrière elle. Elle jeta crûment ses sacs dans sa chambre personnelle, claqua la porte, et partit à la recherche de Thor.

* * *

Le Dieu était penché sur une table de verre, travaillant sous une lampe de bureau. Il griffonnait furieusement sur une feuille de papier, le stylo presque entièrement dissimulé par sa poigne similaire à celle d'un ours.

« Hey Thor, l'appela t-elle, et il leva les yeux, les sourcils toujours froncés sous la concentration. Ils se relaxèrent progressivement alors qu'il lui renvoyait son sourire.

\- Dame Wynn ! Tu es de retour, » il fit une pause, avant de demander : « Où est mon frère ? »

Wynn haussa les épaules, ne s'en souciant pas le moins du monde. Sa colère grondait encore en elle comme une espèce de créature malsaine, une combinaison rageuse de ses actions et de ses mots. Ses paroles étaient encore fraiches et douloureuses dans son esprit.

« Endormi, ou en train de bouder, l'un ou l'autre. Il est dans sa chambre. J'ai vérifié. »

Et elle avait vérifié - elle avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre pour le voir assis sur le lit, concentré sur un livre. Dès qu'il avait levé les yeux, elle avait claqué la porte assez fort pour faire vibrer l'encadrement. C'était peut-être puéril, mais totalement satisfaisant.

« En train de bouder ! Ça ressemble bien à Loki », fit Thor, se penchant pour caresser Nanook.

Lorsqu'il ne fut pas repoussé, le chien posa joyeusement sa tête sur le genou massif de Thor.

« Cette créature est curieusement amicale. Comment l'appelez vous ?

\- C'est Nanook. C'est un Saint-Bernard, une espèce de chien. Il y a littéralement des milliers de races », répondit-elle, s'asseyant face à lui sur une chaise voisine.

Thor frotta l'oreille du chien un instant et reprit son stylo là où il l'avait laissé.

« Je suis en train d'essayer de rédiger d'anciens contes traditionnels pour Jane. Elle vient la semaine prochaine, tu sais. »

Le sourire qui s'étira inconsciemment sur les lèvres de Thor alors qu'il parlait de cette femme était attachant, et Wynn en fût presque jalouse. Elle avait rencontré Jane Foster à plusieurs reprises, et la jeune femme lui avait tout de suite fait penser à une princesse, parfaite pour Thor. C'était comme regarder un espèce de dessin animé Disney - et elle s'était retrouvée coincée avec le méchant.

« Alors, Thor, commença t-elle nonchalamment, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'en dire un peu plus sur Loki. »

 _Paye ton intro._

« En fait, dis moi tout ce que tu sais. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui le motive. »

Thor lui renvoya un regard confus, avant qu'un éclat de compréhension éclaire son visage.

« Mon frère est... en colère. Il a certes abandonné sa quête de domination sur un peuple, ou celui de le détruire, mais son ressentiment ne l'a pas quitté. Est-ce qu'il t'as causé problème ? »

Wynn regarda Thor poser une main sous son menton, fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. Apparemment, le fait que Loki soit si colérique et abattu secouait énormément Thor, qui se souciait sincèrement de son frère, et elle se demandait pourquoi Loki ne pouvait pas voir ça. Était-il vraiment à ce point aveugle ?

« Euh, non... enfin, peut-être un peu. Mais pourquoi est-il tellement en colère, Thor ? Tu l'aimes, je peux facilement le voir, alors pourquoi ? demanda t-elle, et Thor hocha légèrement la tête à ses mots.

\- J'aime mon frère, mais c'est justement là qu'est le problème. Il n'est pas mon frère, pas de sang. Loki a été recueillit par mon père dans un temple à l'époque où notre peuple était en guerre contre les Jotunn, les géants de glace qui résident à Jotunheim. Laufey est son véritable père, leur ancien roi, et a il abandonné Loki car il a jugé qu'il était trop frêle. Mon père pensait utiliser Loki pour créer une alliance et instaurer une paix durable entre nos royaumes. »

Wynn fixait sans mot la table, et elle la sentit revenir. Cette petite bulle de pitié sourdait dans son esprit, pleine à craquer, étouffant lentement sa colère. Elle le haïssait pour ses paroles, pour avoir utilisé sa magie sur Seth, mais elle commençait à comprendre certaines choses sur lui. Il avait été blessé.

« Donc Laufey l'a abandonné, et ton père l'a recueillit. Tu veux dire que c'est en fait un _géant de glace_ ? » résuma t-elle, veillant à ce que ses faits soient corrects. Lorsque Thor hocha la tête, elle reprit, « Ok, donc il a des problèmes avec papa. C'est triste, mais c'est loin d'être un motif suffisant pour justifier le niveau de dégâts.

\- Loki, il... À Asgard, les muscles et la force sont favorisés pour la guerre. Ce sont des qualités qui sont hautement considérées, expliqua Thor.

\- Et Loki n'a rien de tout ça ? »

Thor se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, et le bois grinça dangereusement sous son poids.

« Loki est un guerrier talentueux, mais il est prudent. Il ne se jette pas à la bataille. Les habitants d'Asgard le voient comme faible.

\- Parce qu'il choisit d'utiliser la magie à la place ? » devina Wynn, et Thor hocha la tête à nouveau.

 _Ça, et tout le monde paraîtrait faible à côté d'un frère au gabarit démesuré de Thor_ , pensa t-elle sèchement. Aucun doute que Loki était mince, tout en muscles élancés et en angles. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer la manière dont il était perçu à côté d'un Thor se démenant avec rage sur le champ de bataille.

« Mon père … » commença Thor, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Les mots semblaient s'agiter sur sa langue. « Loki croit que notre père m'a favorisé, qu'Odin n'a jamais pensé qu'il était assez bien. Il a toujours cherché l'approbation de mon père, et lorsqu'il a tenté de faire disparaître les Jotunn pour paraître en héros, ça s'est retourné contre lui. Ses mensonges et ses tromperies n'ont servit qu'à décevoir mon père. Il a abandonné Asgard le même jour où j'ai détruit le Bifrost. »

Les paroles du Dieu tourbillonnèrent dans son cerveau pendant une minute, avant qu'elle ne se redresse brusquement en levant les mains.

« Attends, Loki a essayé d'exterminer une race entière ? Pour gagner l'approbation de son père adoptif ? »

Lorsque Thor confirma ses soupçons d'un regard, elle se rassit en silence.

 _Comment ce garçon pouvait-il être désespéré au point de vouloir exterminer toute une race ?_

À cette pensée, Wynn se rendit compte que le sentiment qu'avait Loki d'être un paria, le plus bas de l'échelle, allait bien au-delà de ce que Thor pouvait appréhender. Il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il était l'enfant choyé, qu'il n'avait jamais eu à se soucier de telles choses.

Wynn croisa les bras et dit, « Donc, il se jette dans l'espace et se rend sur Terre pour nous gouverner, parce qu'il voulait être roi, être privilégié ? »

Lorsque Thor ne répondit pas, elle eut sa réponse.

« Il voulait de la reconnaissance. Certes, c'était sans doute le pire moyen de l'obtenir, mais je comprends où il voulait en venir, » conclut-elle.

Le Dieu la regarda un instant, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais se pencha pour caresser Nanook à la place. Il y eu quelques battements de silence avant qu'il ne parle finalement.

« Loki est mon frère, et il ne fait aucun doute que je l'aime. Peu importe ce qu'il fait, je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer. Je n'excuse pas ses actions, et je dois admettre que je peine à le comprendre, mais…

\- Je sais, » dit Wynn, doucement.

Pendant une seconde, elle envisagea de dire à Thor que Loki était capable d'utiliser certaines formes de sa magie, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de gâcher la petite atmosphère de paix qui s'était formée autour du Dieu. Loki n'était pas en mesure d'utiliser beaucoup de magie, seulement quelques bases, alors quel mal pouvait-il y avoir ? Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'efforcer de penser.

Thor se racla la gorge et griffonna quelque chose avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

« Tu veux entendre l'histoire de notre création ? » demanda t-il. La tentative de changer le sujet n'était pas du tout déguisée, et elle appréciait ça.

\- Bien sûr. Donne moi deux secondes pour aller dévaliser le réfrigérateur de Stark et je suis toute à toi. »

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement, malgré les craintes de Wynn qu'elle traînerait en longueur. Ses jours suivaient à peu de chose près le même schéma, tout en restant relativement différents. Elle se levait et allait se doucher, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Loki. Ils se rendaient ensemble à la salle à manger en silence, et le reste de la journée se passait sous ce même mutisme. Les quelques paroles qu'il lui arrivait de prononcer étaient soit des questions sur ce qu'il préférait manger ce jour-là, ou pour lui expliquer quelque chose de Midgardien.

Wynn rédigeait les rapports que Fury lui demandait et lisait ceux qu'il lui renvoyait, assit sur le canapé de la chambre de Loki pendant que le-dit Dieu lisait ou regardait la télévision. Après qu'elle lui ait expliqué comment cela fonctionnait ( en quelques mots, d'ailleurs ), il avait rapidement saisit. Le bonhomme était intelligent, aucun doute à ce sujet. Il aimait les séries policières, mais éteignait aussitôt la télévision avec un grognement de dégoût lorsqu'il tombait accidentellement sur un programme de télé-réalité. Wynn observait tout ça par coup d'œil discret au dessus de son écran d'ordinateur portable, essayant de ne pas rire des propres scènes dramatiques qu'il créait sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce n'était pas difficile d'être en colère contre lui, au premier abord. Même avec son regrettable passé, elle ne pouvait pas oublier la dureté de ses paroles, encore moins ce qu'il avait fait, au mépris de Fury et des ordres de son frère. Il savait qu'il n'était pas sensé causer du tord aux humains, mais l'avait tout de même fait. Sur une personne qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle appréciait réellement, qui plus est.

Mais elle avait pitié de lui, et comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir, à sa manière. La vie chez lui n'avait dû se passer toute en douceur. Elle n'avait pas de frère pour l'éclipser comme le sien, mais elle savait ce que cela faisait d'être rabaissée, de se sentir insignifiante et seule. Wynn avait pensé à lui parler ses propres déboires pour l'encourager à se confier, mais elle s'était ravisée en se disant que ça ne ferait que l'ennuyer, et ce encore s'il s'était même donné la peine d'écouter. De plus, il n'y avait pas énormément de personnes qui appréciaient parler de leurs démons. Et Loki semblait en avoir plusieurs.

Ce fût un vendredi, la veille du jour où Jane et son équipe devaient venir leurs rendre visite, qu'elle décida de rompre le froid qui persistait encore entre eux. Normalement, elle quittait sa chambre vers les dix-neuf heures soit pour retourner dans la sienne, soit pour chercher quelqu'un avec qui passer le temps. Mais cette fois-ci, elle resta sur le canapé, fixant son ordinateur portable comme si elle faisait quelque chose d'important, alors qu'elle était en train de décortiquer le programme TV de leur tranche horaire.

« Tu sais, dit-elle, sans regarder dans sa direction, mon père me faisait regarder des films d'horreur lorsque j'étais vraiment petite. Ce mec était un vrai fanatique. Il y a " La Nuit des Morts-Vivants " qui passe ce soir. Ça commence dans environ cinq minutes. »

Wynn leva les yeux vers lui, assis les jambes croisées sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il ne la regardait pas, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il l'écoutait.

« C'est un classique. Tu vas probablement penser qu'il ne fait pas peur, que c'est plus stupide qu'autre chose, mais il est divertissant. On pourrait le regarder. Si tu veux. »

Lentement, tellement lentement que ça semblait calculé, il referma le livre.

« Ça m'a l'air affreux, dit-il, mais il posa néanmoins son livre sur le côté pour se lever. Leurs yeux se jaugèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un sourire de coin.

\- C'est affreux. Mais je l'adore. »

Elle tapota le coussin à côté d'elle, et alors qu'il s'asseyait aussi loin d'elle qu'il était humainement possible, elle se dit que ça restait tout de même un progrès. Au moins il ne lui avait pas balancé la table de la chambre au visage. Wynn alluma la télé pour la régler sur le canal approprié et ils s'installèrent convenablement sur le sofa, une sorte d'étrange soulagement s'insinuant entre eux. Une trêve avait été conclue.

Vers la moitié du film, après qu'une pompe à essence est explosée et que les zombies se mirent à errer en rampant sur des parties de corps, Loki laissa échapper un rire. C'était certes bref et soudain, plus un toussotement qu'autre chose, mais ça restait un rire. Elle le regarda et sourit.

« Il date des années soixante, soit indulgent.

\- Je reconnais que l'effort est là. En quelque sorte.

\- Ouais, mais attends que je te montre " L'Armée des Morts ". Les graphismes sont carrément dingues. »

Loki s'attarda un instant sur elle avant de retourner son attention vers l'écran, et Wynn réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait laissé entendre qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, qu'ils seraient en bons termes à partir de maintenant. Il n'avait pas approuvé, mais il n'avait pas refusé non plus, et Wynn senti un petit frisson de joie la traverser face à ce nouveau progrès.

Elle se demanda alors s'il était aussi seul qu'elle le pensait, s'il était aussi seul qu'elle l'était souvent. Elle sentit les dernières bribes de colère qu'elle avait réussi à maintenir jusque là se dissiper définitivement lorsqu'elle réalisa que la réponse était probablement " oui ".


	8. Chapitre 8 : Justifications Désinvoltes

**Titre** **:** Seven Years of Winter

 **Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'OC, le reste est la propriété de Marvel.

 **Rating :** T

De nouveaux arrivants dans ce chapitre, avec en prime une p'tite baston ! Et le début de l'intrigue se met aussi doucement en place..

Comme toujours, j'attends vos remarques avec impatience, ( sur ma traduction aussi ein, j'ai remarqué quelques fautes en relisant les anciens chapitres et vous m'avez rien dit bande de fourbes T-T ) et merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps d'en laisser une au dernier chapitre, ça vous booste ces p'tits mots c'est un truc de dingue !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Justifications Désinvoltes

* * *

Le bruit d'un violent rugissement arracha brutalement Wynn à son sommeil, et elle se retrouva si vite sur ses pieds qu'elle partit presque à la renverse. Elle était encore dans la chambre de Loki, le cou raide et douloureux à cause de sa sieste inopinée sur le canapé. Quelque part au milieu du troisième film, elle avait du s'endormir et laisser Loki seul avec lui-même. Le dieu n'était plus dans sa chambre, et Wynn jura intérieurement alors qu'elle filait comme une flèche vers la porte.

Elle se cogna contre le bord de la table dans sa précipitation, et attrapa machinalement la machette qu'elle avait scotchée à sa cuisse. Ça avait été tout un trafic pour la dissimuler sans que Loki ne s'en aperçoive, mais elle avait fini par réussir. Un autre rugissement retentit dans la tour, résonnant juste sous ses pieds. Son téléphone portable sonna exactement au même moment, et elle fouilla fébrilement sa poche pour le saisir. C'était un message de Natasha :

 _ **Rez-de-chaussée. Maintenant.**_

 _Oh mon Dieu, Banner_ , pensa t-elle en contournant l'ascenseur, choisissant à la place de prendre les escaliers. Wynn descendit les étages au sprint, dévalant chaque escalier en deux enjambées avant de sauter sur la prochaine plate-forme. Seul le tintement métallique des marches d'aciers résonnant sous ses pas et sa respiration erratique emplissaient le couloir silencieux.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se préparer psychologiquement à ce qu'elle risquait d'affronter une fois arrivée au rez de chaussée. Elle ouvrit la porte, et un grognement surpris se fit entendre de l'autre côté. C'était Loki, semblant d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'elle, mais physiquement bien plus mal en point. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement son corps, et il – eh bien, il était dans un état plus que merdique.

Un énorme entaille lui barrait la tempe, et le sang y jaillissait en quantité telle qu'il semblait créer une rivière rouge sur son visage. Une énorme tâche de sang se formait près de ses côtes, imbibant la chemise verte qu'il portait. Les lacets de son col avaient été arrachés, comme s'il avait été brutalement agrippé à la gorge. Une énorme ecchymose était apparue le long de sa clavicule, et Wynn savait qui ce n'était pas un mince exploit - quelque chose avec une force de frappe d'au moins une tonne avait dû violemment le percuter. Quelque chose de très similaire au Hulk.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » cria t-elle, puis, « Où est Banner ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presque aussitôt, son regard se troublant dans une expression confuse. Il fit un pas vers elle, s'arrêta un instant, puis disparut soudainement dans un mouvement flou. Wynn n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait que Loki la plaqua contre le mur, si fort qu'une immense tâche blanche envahit un coin de sa vision.

Elle essaya immédiatement de saisir la poignée de sa machette, mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait même plus dans sa main. La main de Loki avait emprisonné son poignet dans un étau, forçant ses doigts à relâcher leur prise sur la lame et à la laisser tomber. L'arme gisait quelque part à ses pieds, délaissée.

Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle pût de mieux - elle faufila son bras libre entre leur corps et le saisit à la gorge, se préparant à écraser sa trachée. Ils ne furent bientôt plus qu'un désordre flou de coup de bras et de mains, elle tentant d'étrangler Loki pendant que lui essayait tant bien que mal de la maintenir immobile en la pressant d'avantage contre le mur.

Et puis, il disparut - juste comme ça, une petite lueur dans ses yeux, et il n'était plus là. Mais elle pouvait pourtant encore sentir sa gorge sous ses mains, et la pression de son poing poussant contre sa poitrine. La gorge de Wynn s'assécha lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses mains, elles aussi, avaient disparues, et l'étrange sensation de ne plus _être là_ lui donna la nausée. Elle se sentait toujours pleinement dans son corps, mais elle ne pouvait pas _voir_ son corps.

Ses genoux se fléchir inconsciemment lorsque le coin du couloir explosa dans des débris de plâtre et de gravats. Deux choses envahirent ses pensées alors que ses sens semblèrent se brouiller dans l'action - Hulk réduisant le couloir en tas de ruines, le sommet de ses épaules raclant le plafond, grondant de colère à la recherche de quelque chose à frapper, mais sans avoir l'air de les voir. Et puis le souffle de Loki, soufflant près de son oreille alors que son poids se pressait contre elle, une main tenant toujours fermement son poignet pendant que l'autre appuyait maladroitement contre les os de sa poitrine.

Le Hulk les frôla de peu, et Wynn aperçut la seringue de tranquillisant plantée dans son dos. Il ralentissait à vue d'œil, ses énormes mollets vacillant par instant, mais il parvint à passer de l'autre côté du couloir pour bifurquer, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire de Stark. De même que le temps semblait avoir ralenti, il revint à la normal dès lors que le Hulk disparu de leur champ de vue, et Wynn repoussa Loki avec force.

Sa présence se manifesta, et vacilla un instant jusqu'à être de nouveau perceptible. Wynn posa ses mains sur ses genoux maintenant visibles, et respira profondément.

« La prochaine fois, siffla t-elle, préviens moi au moins si tu t'apprêtes à nous rendre invisibles. »

Elle releva les yeux pour voir Loki chanceler sur le côté, une main pressée contre sa tête. Mais ses yeux étaient plissés dans sa direction, assurément agacés. Elle se demandait comment il arrivait à avoir l'air si menaçant et contrarié même lorsqu'il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

Son téléphone émit un son strident depuis sa poche, et elle l'amena fébrilement contre son oreille.

« On a administré un tranquillisant à Banner. On le ramène à sa chambre. Vas trouver Loki et évalue les dégâts, ordonna Natasha, passant outre les formalités.

\- Trouvé, fit Wynn, jetant un regard au Dieu. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé là-bas ?

\- Détails plus tard », abrégea sa voix avec impatience, et la seconde d'après la tonalité retentit.

Wynn fixa un instant le téléphone portable et le fourra dans sa poche avec agacement. _Au revoir à toi aussi._

« Allé viens, allons te débarbouiller. Ils l'ont mit sous sédatif, donc il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre que je puisse faire. »

Wynn se pencha pour ramasser sa machette, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la fixa comme si elle lui tendait un Kleenex usagé, et Wynn leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, je t'en pris.

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de marcher, » fit Loki en passant devant elle, se dirigeant le pas lourd vers couloir menant à l'escalier en la frôlant.

Wynn se tourna et le suivit dans un soupir, se disant que sa journée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite. Elle fixait son dos l'air las, grimpant lentement les marches des escaliers. Son genou droit refusait de se fléchir par instant, et Loki du s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour l'amener manuellement jusqu'à la prochaine marche.

« Tu sais, ça irait beaucoup plus vite si tu me laissais _t'aider_ , se plaignit Wynn, et Loki s'arrêta.

\- Je suis plus que réticent à l'idée que tu me portes assistance, dit-il, sa main s'agrippant fermement à la rampe d'escalier.

\- Eh bien, tu ne demandes pas, c'est moi qui insiste. On est d'accord la dessus. »

Elle enjamba les quelques marches qui la séparaient du Dieu et le pris par l'avant-bras, en douceur, comme si elle amadouait un animal sauvage capable de mordre à tout instant. Elle passa son bras sur ses épaules, et Loki serra douloureusement sa mâchoire ; elle entendit quelque chose craquer au niveau de son épaule en accompagnant son mouvement.

« On dirait que tu t'es battu contre un boulet de démolition, » fit Wynn alors qu'elle tentait une première marche en supportant son poids.

Il s'appuya plus volontairement sur elle, et ils se remirent à marcher de nouveau, avec un rythme plus cadencé qu'avant.

« Il semblerait que cela devienne une habitude pour moi d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment », admit Loki, la voix tendue.

\- Tu te baladais dans la tour ? demanda Wynn, sans vraiment se soucier qu'il ait quitté la chambre à un moment donné. De toute façon, elle était en train de dormir, ce n'est pas comme si elle aurait remarqué la différence.

\- Cette pièce commençait à m'ennuyer, grommela t-il, ce qu'elle décida d'interpréter comme un " oui ".

\- Je comprends. Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Il buta soudain contre une marche et grogna de frustration, et Wynn ajouta, « Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Tu me diras plus tard. »

Il hocha faiblement la tête, et elle remarqua que sa peau était d'un blanc pâteux, recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Wynn n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais sa blessure à la tête couplée avec les autres entailles qu'il devait y avoir sur son torse semblaient le drainer rapidement. Elle essaya de le faire aller plus vite, mais elle comprit bien vite qu'il était à son maximum.

Quand elle le tira un peu plus vers l'avant, sa mâchoire se contracta sous la douleur. Elle sentit une pointe d'admiration poindre face à son self-contrôle, et un début de culpabilité la submergea. Elle ne devrait pas essayer de le brusquer pour qu'il avance plus vite si c'était à ce point douloureux.

Des heures semblèrent s'être passées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur étage, et Wynn l'amena jusqu'à la salle de bain aussi vite qu'elle le pût. Loki se laissa tomber sur le rebord de la baignoire, et Wynn pria pour qu'il ne tombe pas dedans - ce truc était gigantesque. Elle commença à fouiller dans les nombreux tiroirs du sous-évier, à la recherche d'un chiffon propre. Lorsqu'elle mit enfin la main sur un, elle l'arrosa d'eau froide, en espérant que ça accélérerait la coagulation du sang.

Elle se retourna pour voir Loki en train de batailler avec sa chemise ; l'un des côtés était défait, mais l'autre restait coincé sur son bras. Quelque chose s'était définitivement démit dans son épaule, au vu de la façon dont il ne pouvait pas lever le bras. Wynn tira la chemise par-dessus sa tête et son bras pour qu'il n'est pas à forcer sur son épaule.

Elle évalua rapidement les dégâts, et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'aucun os n'étaient brisés. Seulement ce qui ressemblait à une lacération au niveau des côtes. Quelques morceaux de verre brillaient au bord de la plaie, et elle grimaça.

« Là, appuis ça contre ta tête. Il faut que je trouve une pince à épiler. »

Elle lui tendit le chiffon humide et il l'amena machinalement contre son front, le visage soigneusement neutre. De retour aux tiroirs - les pinces furent beaucoup plus faciles à trouver, heureusement, et elle dénicha une trousse de Premiers Soins avec elles. Les pinces glissèrent de ses mains à plusieurs reprises, et Loki sembla s'inquiéter de ces manœuvres un peu hasardeuses, alors Wynn lui lança un sourire.

Comme si ça lui ferait se sentir mieux.

« Fais moi confiance, » souffla-t-elle, à genoux devant lui.

Wynn commença à retirer doucement les bouts de verre, essayant de garder son esprit aussi vide que possible pour pouvoir correctement se concentrer.

 _Ne regarde pas ses abdos, ne regarde pas ses abdos_ , chantonna t-elle pour elle-même. Sa peau était froide et lisse comme un plan de marbre. Même déguisé, il semblait ne pas pouvoir complètement masquer le fait qu'il était de descendance Jotunn, et Wynn se demandait si cela le gênait. Elle préféra ne pas demander, cependant. Mieux valait rester en territoire sûr.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda t-elle, plus dans le but de le distraire qu'autre chose.

Il fredonna un instant, rassemblant ses pensées, et dit :

« Je ne sais pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon arrivée, mais il y avait du grabuge dans le laboratoire, bien plus que quelques cris. Une querelle d'amoureux entre le médecin et Tony Stark, je présume. »

Wynn renifla un rire à cette remarque, et Loki lui lança un petit sourire en coin.

\- Donc, tu t'es montré, et...?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. La bête s'est dite qu'elle allait m'attaquer en premier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il t'a enfoncé une nouvelle fois dans le carrelage ? »

Loki se tourna pour la regarder, et Wynn haussa les épaules.

« Désolée, Stark m'a raconté l'histoire la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

\- Il est méprisable. J'ai été pris au dépourvu.

 _\- Enfin bref_... éluda Wynn, et Loki leva les yeux pour fixer le plafond. Il essuya distraitement un peu de sang de son visage, et reprit :

\- Il m'a jeté sur l'un des véhicules de Stark. Avec une force conséquente, si je peux me permettre. Ma seule satisfaction vient du fait de savoir que ma personne l'a détruit au-delà de toute réparation. »

Wynn arrêta son épilation méticuleuse et le fixa bouche bée.

« Tu as détruit une voiture de Stark ? Avec ton corps ? »

Loki lui lança un regard soupçonneux, et soudain Wynn riait si fort qu'elle pensait qu'elle allait étouffer. Elle heurta accidentellement son front contre son genou, et le ridicule de la situation la fit d'autant plus rire. Loki s'éloigna d'elle, apparemment vexé par son amusement.

« Désolée, haleta-elle. Désolée, désolée. C'est juste, c'est plutôt badass. C'est un compliment, vraiment. T'es franchement coriace, mec. »

Elle le fixa avec insistance et tenta de contrôler son sourire, sans grand succès. Loki examina son visage, à la recherche de toute trace de moquerie, mais n'en trouva aucune. Quand il réalisa qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui mais de la situation, il arqua un sourcil. Wynn aperçu la plus petite ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, et si _ça_ ce n'était pas un événement, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Laisse moi bander ça, lui dit-elle, ouvrant la trousse de Premiers Soins pour trouver un bandage adéquate.

Pendant qu'elle déballait la trousse, il examina doucement l'entaille du bout des doigts.

« Pas nécessaire, dit-il. Ça aura eu le temps de guérir d'ici là. »

Wynn observa la plaie d'un mauvais œil, et haussa les sourcils dans le doute.

« Mouais... si t'en es sûr. Par contre cette entaille sur la front, ça, ça va définitivement avoir besoin de quelque chose. »

Loki agita sa main, comme s'il balayait ses paroles d'un geste.

« Une blessure bénigne.

\- Mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. »

Il toucha légèrement l'entaille, et grogna de frustration.

« Si j'avais accès à ma magie, je serais capable de prendre soin de ça maintenant. La guérison exige beaucoup plus que de la simple poudre aux yeux.

\- Et te rendre invisible c'est pas de la poudre aux yeux ? » demanda Wynn, et il sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit.

Wynn se releva et essuya la poussière inexistante sur son pantalon. Éclaircissant maladroitement sa gorge, elle reprit :

« Je t'ai pas remercié pour le coup de main tout à l'heure. Même si ça sortait plutôt de l'ordinaire, ça a marché du tonnerre. Donc, merci.

\- Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un tour de passe-passe. Il était hors de question que l'on me blâme d'avoir ton sang sur les mains, » éluda t-il, mais il n'y avait aucune malice dans ses mots.

En réalité, il donnait plus l'impression de débiter une justification avec désinvolture.

« Je sais, dit Wynn, avalant son excuse. Enfin bref, les entailles vont guérir, si tu le dis. Et pour ton épaule ? Je pense que tu te l'es bien amochée.

\- Elle est peut-être un peu disloquée, dit-il, et il tenta de faire tourner le haut de l'articulation. Lorsqu'elle ne bougeait pas, il tressaillit.

\- Ou beaucoup. Là, laisse-moi… »

Elle attrapa son bras et prit appui sur son biceps. Elle sentit son muscle se serrer sous son toucher, soit d'inconfort face à son contact soit en préparation de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Vu qu'elle supposait qu'un compte à rebours serait inutile, elle tourna son bras brusquement, et sentit un petit _pop_ , quelque part dans ses os. Les tendons de son cou saillirent sous la douleur, mais ses lèvres restèrent sellées.

« Ça y est, » lui assura t-elle, et il leva le bras pour vérifier.

Lorsqu'il bougea sans protester, il le ramena contre lui et se leva. Il ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté à se tenir debout, donc elle supposait qu'il guérissait.

« On se sent mieux ? demanda t-elle, lui remettant sa chemise en lambeaux. Euh, il se pourrait que tu es besoin de changer de vêtements.

\- J'avais remarqué, répondit-il sèchement. Et toi aussi. »

Wynn baissa les yeux et vit que sa chemise était tachée de son sang, probablement durant leur trajet dans les escaliers.

« Oh. » dit-elle.

Il y eu un moment de silence lorsque son téléphone bipa, et elle leva les yeux, sachant de qui il s'agirait. Mais, surprise, ce n'était pas Natasha, mais plutôt Stark.

 _ **Arrêtes de forniquer avec Loki et rejoins nous à l'étage. Jane viens d'arriver et elle a des trucs plutôt flippant pour nous montrer.**_

Wynn sentit ses joues devenir rouge, et elle ramena le téléphone dans sa poche avec indignation.

« Viens à l'étage quand tu le sens, » dit-elle à Loki, se dirigeant vers la porte.

C'était difficile de le regarder maintenant, après avoir lu le message de Stark.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage supérieur, Stark remplissait des verres de tout les côtés. Elle remarqua qu'il alla remplir celui de Banner à ras bord. Thor fut le premier à la remarquer, et il leva un bras massif en guise de salutation. Maintenant que Jane était là, il semblait plus heureux que jamais.

« Mon amie ! l'appela t-il. Viens, assis toi et prends un verre avec nous !

\- Nous célébrons. Personne n'a été tué. L'alcool est de mise, » dit Stark alors qu'elle s'approchait.

Il lui tendit un verre, qu'elle lui arracha des mains. Dans un souffle, il lui murmura :

« T'as aimé mon texto ?

\- À mourir de rire, siffla t-elle, et Stark se permit un sourire béat.

\- Eh bien, tout le monde, je voudrais, euh... m'excuser, » dit Banner, soulevant faiblement son verre.

Thor leva le sien en l'air et cria :

« Aux excuses ! »

Tout le monde avala sa boisson, sauf pour Wynn parce qu'elle détestait le whisky, et quelqu'un ( elle supposa que c'était Jane ) toussa légèrement. Thor secoua la tête et fit une grimace avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Dame Wynn, où est Loki ? Je pense qu'il voudra prendre un verre.

\- Banner l'a transformé en flocons d'avoines. Il a aussi explosé une de mes voitures, expliqua Stark aux autres, plus amer que nécessaire.

Darcy se mit à rire, les yeux écarquillés, et jasa :

« C'est énorme !

\- Je doute que l'on puisse qualifier ça " d'énorme ", » fit une voix très familière derrière Wynn, et elle sursauta.

C'était Loki, dans une chemise fraîche, n'ayant pas l'air très amusé d'être le sujet de conversation. Il s'était téléporté juste derrière elle, et Wynn plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de calmer son cœur.

« Les avertissements sont importants, tu te rappelles ? » lui dit-elle, mais il se contenta de renifler.

À la place, il choisit d'attraper le verre dans sa main avec ses doigts effilés, rejeta la tête en arrière et l'avala cul-sec. Le visage blanc de toute émotion, il ramena sa tête en avant et lui tendit le verre vide.

« Hardcore, dit Wynn avec sarcasme, et il lui renvoya un sourire moqueur, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches.

\- Euh, excusez-moi, salut, super-vilain et amie, par ici, » dit Stark à haute voix, et Wynn se retourna pour faire face au reste du groupe qui fixait la paire avec un air ébahit.

Lorsqu'elle plissa les yeux dans leur direction, tout le monde se détourna comme s'ils n'avaient pas été en train de les épier deux secondes plus tôt.

« J'ai certaines choses que vous pourriez avoir envie voir. Je voulais vous les montrer avant que Fury arrive, » expliqua Jane, posant son sac à dos sur la table.

Dix points pour cette femme pour avoir créer une distraction. Tous se penchèrent simultanément vers la table alors qu'elle jetait un dossier dessus. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle leva les yeux, les lèvres tirées dans une ligne dure.

« Juste pour vous avertir, ça n'amène pas vraiment des pensées optimistes. »

 _Quand est-ce c'est le cas dans cette tour_ ? pensa Wynn, et ses yeux vacillèrent vers Loki, dont le visage semblait dire à peu près la même chose. Au moins, ils pouvaient se mettre d'accord sur ça.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Inexplicable

**Titre** **:** Seven Years of Winter

 **Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'OC, le reste est la propriété de Marvel.

 **Rating :** T

Des remerciements habituels mais qui se méritent je trouve. Merci pour tout les gentils commentaires ; _Walkie, GWENDdoline, Renard bleu, Aglae Smoak, NeverlandFiction,_ j'ai sauté au mur en voyant tout vos messages !

À aussi tout ceux qui suivent cette p'tite histoire et l'ajoute dans leurs favoris, et bien évidemment les anonymes, qui passent discrètement sans se faire remarquer mais qui passent quand même.

C'est certes pas grand chose, mais merci, vous êtes cool les gens !

Enfin bref, émotion mise à part.

Le chapitre 9 tout ça, tout ça. On commence à mettre lentement les pieds dans le plat, et une trêve se met en place aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Inexplicable

* * *

« Donc, tu es en train de me dire, dit Stark, que quelque chose est entrée dans l'atmosphère quelque part autour de trois heures du mat' et que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce que c'est ? Il se frotta le visage, et soupira. Bordel. »

Jane ramassa l'une des photocopies et la regarda, comme si elle avait du mal à y croire elle-même.

« Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'a utilisé Thor pour venir jusqu'ici, mais on ne dirait pas qu'il y ait autant d'énergie. »

Thor la regarda, les traits tirés sous la confusion.

« Comment ça ? demanda t-il, et Jane caressa doucement sa main, comme si cela pouvait détendre les rides sur son front.

\- Le pouvoir que nous avons identifié avec le Tesseract et le Bifrost semble n'avoir aucun lien avec celui-là. Quoi que soit qui est entré dans notre atmosphère il était protégé de tout risque de combustion, et contrôlé manuellement, » souligna Banner.

Il joua avec ses lunettes, regardant fixement les imprimés. Les couleurs étaient lumineuses, représentées en autant de longueurs d'onde et des angles que Jane avait pu en prendre. La tâche au milieu de chaque image était flou et sombre, mais définitivement solide.

« Dooonc... dit Wynn. On parle de cuirasse ? Vaisseaux Alien ? Quoi ? »

Banner se pencha en arrière, les bras croisés. Après un moment, il apparut que le physicien était tout aussi perdu que le reste d'entre eux. Super-intelligent ou pas, le gars ne pouvait pas faire de présomption sans preuves.

« C'est vraiment tout ce que tu peux nous dire ? » demanda Stark, l'air quelque peu irrité.

Pas de Jane, mais du manque d'information. Ce qui avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'ici s'était aussi extrêmement bien camouflé, et Stark avait du mal à gérer le fait d'être complètement paumé. Jane lui lança un regard découragé et murmura :

« Tout ce que j'ai vous l'avez sous les yeux.

\- Vous savez, ça ressemble grave à un de ces trucs de Terminator ! » cria joyeusement Darcy. Évidemment. « Peut-être qu'il y a un alien qui se balade à poil quelque part.

\- Avec des abdos, Darcy ? demanda sarcastiquement Jane, et Darcy lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Ce serait un plus. »

Darcy croisa le regard de Wynn, et Wynn ne put s'empêcher de secouer ses sourcils pour montrer qu'elle approuvait. Elle avait aimé Darcy à la seconde où elles s'étaient rencontrées, parce que cette fille était tout aussi, sinon plus étrange qu'elle. Jane était charmante, bien sûr, mais Darcy régurgitait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et ne s'excusait jamais pour ça. C'était admirable, même si aussi un peu étrange par moment. Les choses qui se passaient dans la tête de Darcy n'étaient pas toujours très appropriées pour une conversation polie.

« Pourquoi Fury n'est pas déjà sur le coup ? demanda Barton, et Jane lui sourit d'un air penaud.

\- Il l'est. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. l'a détecté peu de temps après nous. Il m'a juste donné le rare privilège d'être celle à vous l'annoncer en premier. Erik est avec eux en ce moment, à essayer d'éclaircir le peu que nous savons. Même après le... _l'incident_ , dit-elle, lançant un regard à Loki, il reste toujours le meilleur astrophysicien aux alentours, et personne ne l'a jamais blâmé ni tenu pour responsable. »

Wynn balaya Jane et Loki du regard, sentant la tension ambiante entre eux deux. Erik Selvig avait été sous le contrôle de Loki pendant un certain temps, avec Clint, qui n'avait apparemment pas l'air de très bien le vivre. Depuis que Loki était de retour sur Midgard, les seuls regards que Clint avait jamais pu lui lancer auraient étranglé le Dieu sur place s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir. Non pas que Wynn puisse le blâmer pour ça.

Wynn se racla distraitement la gorge et réussit à tourner l'attention de Jane vers elle plutôt que Loki. Loki ne tolérait aucune animosité envers lui de la part des mortels, et avec la chance qu'elle avait il aurait fini par tenter de jeter Jane à travers une fenêtre. Wynn aurait été tenue pour responsable, bien sûr, étant donné qu'elle était sa baby-sitter attitrée, et un Fury enragé n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui elle souhaitait parlementer un jour.

« Donc, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il attend de nous ? » demanda Wynn.

Avant Jane ne puisse répondre, Natasha lança :

« Je suppose qu'il va nous faire patrouiller. Maintenant qu'il sait avec certitude que quelque chose est arrivée, il ne va pas cesser les recherches jusqu'à ce qu'on le trouve. »

\- Ou qu'il nous trouve, » souligna Barton.

Cette idée envoya un petit frisson dans l'échine de Wynn, et Loki la regarda du coin de l'œil, sentant son malaise. Plus pour tenter de se rassurer qu'autre chose, elle lâcha à haute voix :

« On trouvera ce truc d'abord.

\- Ouais, positivité ! Continue comme ça, Winnie, » héla Stark, levant son verre dans sa direction.

Regardant sa montre, il a ajouta :

« Je suggère d'aller profiter de notre bonne humeur pour le reste de la journée avant que Fury ne vienne tout gâcher. Devrais-je frapper la table pour ajourner le meeting ? »

Barton et Natasha se levèrent si vite qu'ils firent presque valser leur chaise en arrière. Ils s'éclipsèrent de la pièce d'un même mouvement, hélant brièvement leurs adieux.

 _Petit moment entre couple d'assassin_ , pensa railleusement Wynn. _Tellement adorable_.

Loki fût le prochain à se lever, et Wynn gémit presque de déception. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans sa chambre, en partit parce qu'elle aimait bien se socialiser avec le reste du groupe et voir un peu la lumière du jour pour une fois.

Une partie d'elle lui criait, « _Suis les ordres, et ne donne SURTOUT pas l'impression que tu apprécies en réalité juste un peu ce mec ! On ne fraternise pas avec l'ennemi de tes amis !_ » Mais Wynn ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Loki s'insinuait en elle comme une sorte de champignon, et bien qu'elle détestait l'admettre, il l'avait empêché d'être Hulk-atomisé ce matin. Il méritait d'avoir un peu de temps à lui seul.

« Hey, Loki, » lui dit-elle, alors qu'il commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

Il se retourna, et sembla presque surpris de la voir toujours assise sur sa chaise, plutôt que derrière lui.

« Il y a des livres dans ma chambre que je sais que tu n'as pas lu. La porte n'est pas verrouillée, alors fais comme chez toi. Mais si tu bousilles quoi que ce soit, je jure devant Dieu... »

Quand il réalisa qu'il était pour un temps libre de sa surveillance, le soulagement sur son visage fut presque palpable, ce qui ne lui parut pas aussi insultant que ça aurait dû l'être. Personne, Dieu ou pas, n'apprécierait d'avoir quelqu'un accroché à son épaule durant la quasi-totalité de ses heures éveillées.

« Je vais essayer de me contenir, » lui dit-il, une pointe de sarcasme s'insinuant dans sa voix.

Il se précipita presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur, probablement pour essayer de savourer ses quelques heures de solitude autant qu'il le pouvait. Stark claqua de la langue derrière elle et Wynn se tourna vers lui, la mâchoire serrée.

« Oh, arrête, dit-elle à Stark, mais l'homme secoua tristement la tête, comme s'il avait honte.

\- Courtiser l'ennemi. Je ne te voyais pas comme le genre à aimer les mauvais garçons.

\- Je ne le suis _pas_ , et- attends, je ne le courtise pas ! Stark, tu fais comme si je venais de lui donner un bisou avant de l'envoyer jouer, s'exaspéra Wynn, et Darcy se mit à rire.

\- Ç'aurait tout aussi bien pu l'être. Au vu de qui on parle, tu devrais plutôt être en train d'essayer de lui arracher la jugulaire durant ton temps libre, » fit-elle, mais sa voix était taquine.

Wynn se relâcha instantanément, et haussa les épaules.

« Il n'est pas _si_ terrible, » essaya t-elle, et le regard qui apparu sur le visage de Thor lui parut un tantinet préoccupant.

C'était un étrange mélange d'admiration et de fierté, comme s'il était heureux que quelqu'un d'autre que lui prenne enfin la défense de son frère. Pendant ce temps, Stark s'étouffait avec sa boisson.

« Tu plaisantes, non ? Tu te souviens de la partie sur contrôler l'esprit des gens et laisser une race extraterrestre presque détruire New York, non _? Non_?

\- Certes, admit Wynn à contrecœur. Mais Stark, il ne fait pas ça maintenant. Je ne vais pas le traiter comme un lépreux à cause de ce qu'il a fait il y a deux ans. Je peux peut-être le juger comme bon me semble, mais je le traiterais comme de la merde uniquement s'il me donne une raison de le faire.

\- Et il ne t'as pas donné de bonne raison de le faire ?

\- ... Peut-être une ou deux fois, mais on a réussit à régler tout ça. »

Stark grogna et leva les mains, décidant qu'elle était un cas désespérée.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » demanda Jane, serrant le dossier vide sur sa poitrine.

Jane avait certainement de bonnes raisons de haïr Loki, et voyant le regard d'incrédulité dans ses yeux, Wynn vacilla presque. Mais elle insista :

« Oui, c'est ce que je crois. Les seconde chances sont la chose la plus humaine que l'on puisse accorder à quelqu'un. »

La salle tomba dans un silence calme pendant un moment, avant de Stark ne pousse un soupir rêveur et murmure :

« Leçons de vie coin du feu par Winnie l'Ourson. »

Personne ne tenta de la réprimander lorsqu'elle lui jeta un verre à liqueur au visage.

* * *

Un mois et demi passa dans ce qui sembla être un battement de cil. Septembre laissa place à la fin Octobre, et la température à New York chuta en même temps que les feuilles des quelques arbres que la ville possédaient.

Tout était calme sur le front ennemi, et peu importe le nombre de patrouilles qu'ils faisaient ou les clichés électroniques qu'ils numérisaient, il n'y avait aucune trace de leurs visiteurs. Il semblait que quelque soit la forme de vie qui est pénétrée leur atmosphère, elle ait réussit à se cacher dans un lieu où même le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait du mal à la dénicher. Aucun autre homicide du genre qu'ils cherchaient n'eut lieu non plus, et Wynn était soulagée à ce niveau-là. Tout ces trucs lui donnaient la chair de poule.

Et elle supposait que pour tout le silence que l'ennemi leur accordait, la Tour Stark s'en accommodait grandement. Après que Jane et Darcy soient venues leurs rendre visite, Pepper les avait simplement invité à rester plutôt que de retourner à leur appartement de Manhattan. Tout ça avait un certain sens, parce qu'à leur manière, elles faisaient elles aussi partie de l'équipe. Un endroit avait été ouvert pour Erik aussi, chaque fois qu'il était en mesure de se faufiler hors du quartier général du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Inutile de dire que la population à la Tour Stark grandissait de jour en jour, et le temps libre de Wynn était continuellement remplit. Elle, Loki et un autre équipier sortaient souvent la nuit pour faire des recherches, le plus souvent à pied. Elle continuait à envoyer ses rapports à Fury, pour le peu qu'elle avait à reporter. Parfois, elle essayait d'aider Banner et Stark à tester une nouvelle invention, mais ils finissaient souvent par la virer du laboratoire après les avoir suffisamment agacé avec ses questions.

Alors que le temps se déroulait tranquillement, elle remarqua que chaque jour, être au côté de Loki la repoussait un peu moins. Au début c'était une torture, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait toujours un doute constant sur ses agissements, sur s'il allait faire ou dire quelque chose d'odieux. Mais après leur première querelle, rien de susceptible entre eux n'avait eu lieu. En réalité, si Wynn devait être honnête, ils y avaient plus de bons jours que de mauvais.

Il y avait des moments où elle partait chercher Loki pour le petit-déjeuner et le retrouvait d'humeur exécrable sans raison, refusant de sortir un mot, la mâchoire résolument serrée. Wynn avait rapidement appris que ces jours-là, il était préférable de simplement se taire et se faire la plus discrète et la moins envahissante possible. Elle ne compris jamais ce qui déclenchait ces humeurs noires, mais elle ne chercha pas non plus à le questionner, se disant que cela finirait pas se démêler de soit-même. Et normalement le lendemain, il était de nouveau lui-même, aussi sarcastique et espiègle que d'habitude.

Pour essayer d'empêcher Loki de trop s'ennuyer et de faire un nouveau carnage, elle essayait de trouver chaque jours des occupations différentes pour eux deux. Elle lui apprit à jouer à tout les jeux de société que Stark possédait, comment faire des smoothies ( ce qui se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse mal fonctionner le mixeur et n'envoie des fruits partout dans la cuisine ), comment conduire une voiture.

Quand il n'était pas vêtu tout de cuir et de métal, elle le faisait sortir, au Metropolitan Museum of Art, au Musée Guggenheim et aux Jardins Botaniques. Loki était intelligent, probablement l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes qu'elle connaissait, et les musées semblaient le fasciner. Elle lui cuisinait des plats étranges pour le faire essayer, des tacos au saumon avec de la sauce à la mangue, des nouilles à la noix de coco et à la menthe, des tartes à l'ail et à la tomate, du pudding au pain aromatisé au kaki.

Wynn aimait à penser qu'elle étendait ses horizons, mais la plupart du temps il lui fallait de longue minutes de plaidoirie pour réussir ne serait-ce qu'à lui faire essayer ses plats. Au bout d'un moment il avait commencé à faire confiance à ses choix, même s'il jetait toujours un regard soupçonneux lorsqu'elle faisait la cuisine.

Mais pour tout les moments où elle devait travailler avec acharnement sur elle-même pour contenir ses impulsions et l'étrangler, il y avait des jours où elle était capable de lui extirper un sourire, voire un rire si elle était vraiment chanceuse. Loki n'affichait que très rarement un air heureux, mais parfois son masque tombait l'espace d'un instant, et son expression d'indifférence disparaissait pendant un moment. Pour être aussi blindé qu'il l'était, son sourire était contagieux, et Wynn trouvait l'ironie de la chose amusante.

Alors peut-être que ça n'aurait pas dû la surprendre autant lorsque Wynn se réveilla un jour et se sentit sans trop savoir pourquoi, immédiatement heureuse. Ce n'était pas un sentiment puissant ni irrépressible, mais c'était _là_ , une petite légèreté qu'elle pouvait sentir jusque dans ses orteils. Cette réalisation la laissa paralysée dans son lit, à regarder le plafond jusqu'à ce que Loki finisse par devenir impatient et ne vienne frapper à sa porte.

Et le fait qu'il soit venu de lui-même la chercher, même si c'était juste pour la presser de venir préparer le petit-déjeuner, était si surprenant qu'elle fût à peine capable de répondre pour lui dire qu'elle était réveillée.

* * *

Oui là, vous, je vous vois, qui vous apprêtez à fermer cette page sans m'avoir fait un p'tit coucou avant. Sentez vous coupable maintenant de vous être fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Nan je plaisante, je vous aime quand même.

Ciao !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Compromis

**Titre** **:** Seven Years of Winter

 **Disclaimer :** Mise à part l'OC, le reste est la propriété de Marvel.

 **Rating :** T

Le chapitre 10, enfin !

On a atteint les 2000 vues pour cette p'tite histoire, c'est énorme ! Encore un gros merci à ceux qui laissent un p'tit mot en passant ( _oct120, Renard bleu_ ~ ), et ceux qui s'abonnent et mettent cette p'tite fiction dans leurs favoris ( _xfelithx, paresse-chan, Lulugav, Lona555, JudyOswald et j'en oublie surement_ )

Bref vous êtes surement habitués à tout ça depuis le temps et bref je continuerai quand même parce que ça me fait chaque fois tourner la tête et donc voilà.

Bref.

Sur ceux je vous laisse profiter, tranquillement cette fois ~

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Compromis

* * *

L'horloge émettait un bruit de tic-tac régulier dans l'obscurité, mais Wynn n'en avait pas conscience, profondément endormie. Il semblait avoir un effet berceur sur elle, lui rappelant la vieille horloge de son grand-père posée dans le couloir de chez elle. Il la faisait lentement glisser dans un sommeil sans fond. Ainsi, lorsque la forme se matérialisa depuis l'ombre de sa chambre, Wynn ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Certes, aucun son ne fût produit, les pieds nus effleurant le sol avec maitrise. Lentement, une main blanche s'avança et toucha son point de pulsation, au niveau de sa nuque, léger comme une plume. Le sang pulsait en rythme sous sa peau. Une vie pure.

Les doigts se contractèrent, avides de lacérer la gorge du cou mince de la jeune fille, mais après un moment, ils se rétractèrent sans bruit. Le temps viendrait pour ça, et quand ce serait le cas, la récompense n'en serait que plus douce. Sans un murmure, la silhouette retourna dans le coin de la pièce et se fondit dans le mur.

* * *

Wynn frappa à la porte de Loki le lendemain matin, et ramena presque aussitôt ses mains dans le cocon de ses manches. Stark n'avait toujours pas pris la peine d'allumer le chauffage, et la température de la tour semblait être restée bloquée sur " se geler le cul ".

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Loki, depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, lui fit signe d'entrer. Wynn hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans la salle, et secoua la tête.

« Faut que t'arrêtes de faire ça. J'ai l'impression d'être dans" Amityville " chaque fois que tu fais bouger des trucs comme ça. »

Loki lui jeta un regard et ne pris pas la peine de lui demander à quoi elle faisait référence. Au lieu de ça, il se remit à déambuler dans la pièce, en avant et en arrière, de mur en mur. Il ressemblait à un tigre en cage, le front plissé dans un fouillis de plis.

Wynn le regarda avec méfiance, et après plusieurs secondes à suivre en silence le Dieu d'un côté à l'autre de la chambre, elle demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Loki s'arrêta dans un sursaut, comme surpris au milieu d'une tâche. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un bref instant avant qu'il ne serre sa mâchoire et secoue légèrement la tête.

« Je n'espère pas que tu puisses le sentir.

\- Sentir quoi ? »

Loki leva ses paumes vers le haut, face au plafond, comme s'il essayait d'invoquer une explication. Wynn cru apercevoir ses doigts trembler légèrement, signe subtil de son exaspération.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, finit-il par conclure, laissant une Wynn plus que frustrée.

\- Est-ce que ton repas d'hier n'est pas bien passé ? Tu as l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ? Il y a une perturbation dans la force ? Tes précisions ont besoin d'un coup de neuf, Loki, » soupira Wynn.

Le Dieu la transperça du regard, et elle leva les mains en signe de défaite.

« Désolée, désolée. Allons simplement se chercher quelque chose à manger, d'accord ? Je meurs de faim. Tu me diras tout au petit déjeuner. »

Loki se massa un sourcil d'agacement, de toute évidence frustré de ne pas réussir à déterminer exactement ce qui le dérangeait. Le fait qu'il n'arrive pas à l'expliquer à Wynn n'aidait probablement pas non plus. Comme il s'avançait vers elle, le regard contrarié sur son visage se transforma petit à petit en étonnement. Sans prévenir, il se pencha en avant pour atteindre le creux de son cou. Wynn recula de surprise, mais Loki agrippa son épaule et l'attira d'avantage vers lui. Elle sentait les boucles de ses cheveux chatouiller sa nuque, et le bout froid de son nez effleurer la peau de sa gorge avant qu'il ne s'éloigne finalement d'elle.

« Je le sens sur toi, » dit-il, la libérant de son emprise.

Wynn se frotta le cou, comme pour rassembler ses pensées. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et le fait que l'air dans ses poumons la fasse frémir ne lui échappa pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda t-elle.

Un nœud commençait à lui tordre les intestins, et il ne fit que s'aggraver lorsqu'il lui répondit :

« Je vais voir le docteur. Il sera peut-être en mesure de le tracer. Je n'arrive pas à l'identifier, mais cette sensation... » Il se tut, et elle vit sa gorge se serrer. « Je serais prêt à jurer que ce n'est pas de la magie blanche. »

* * *

Banner tamponna doucement son cou avec un tissu de prélèvement pendant que Wynn fixait le plafond. Loki lui avait dit d'essayer au niveau du point de pulsation, mais Banner avait préféré faire un relevé sur l'ensemble du côté de son cou pour faire bonne mesure.

« Si je travaille vite, je serais peut-être en mesure de l'identifier d'ici la fin de la journée. Si c'est identifiable, bien sûr. »

Banner déposa doucement le relevé entre deux feuilles de verre, pour qu'il soit examiné et scanné plus tard.

« Et il n'a pas été en mesure de te dire quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Banner, et Wynn secoua la tête.

Loki s'était fait rare après l'avoir déposée au laboratoire. Il avait eu l'air plus pâle que la normale, et lorsque Wynn lui avait demandé où il se rendait, il lui avait juste dit qu'il allait " tester la température ". Quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire.

« Je suppose que c'est logique qu'il puisse être capable de le détecter. Sens aiguisés, tout ça, tout ça, fit remarquer Wynn, comme si elle le défendait. Mais Banner lui renvoya juste un petit sourire et replia ses lunettes sur son col.

\- Je te mettrais au courant dès que j'en saurais plus. En attendant, essayes de ne pas trop t'inquiéter.

\- C'est un peu dur de ne pas s'inquiéter. Tout cette histoire me donne la chair de poule. »

Wynn mima un frisson exagéré, mais les effets dramatiques étaient apparemment chose incompréhensible pour Banner. Il demeura aussi passif que jamais.

« Je dois reconnaître que c'est plus qu'étrange, mais je vais mettre Stark sur le coup. On saura tout bien assez tôt.

\- Je vous fais confiance, Docteur. »

Wynn lui fit un salut militaire et descendit de la table dans un saut, hélant un au revoir comme elle se faufilait hors du laboratoire. Aussi vrai qu'elle appréciait Banner, tout cet environnement stérile et scientifique n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Après tous les tests que le S.H.I.E.L.D. lui avait fait passer après l'explosion, elle avait reçu sa dose de laboratoire pour toute une vie... et plusieurs autres.

Elle commença à errer dans la tour, à la recherche de Loki. Mais après le treizième étage, elle décida de se rendre directement au dernier niveau. Si elle pouvait trouver Stark, qui était plus que probablement au bar, alors elle pourrait trouver Loki. L'œil alerte que Stark gardait sur la tour frôlait parfois l'atterrant.

Et, bien sûr, Stark était juste où elle l'avait prédit, Thor à ses côtés. Il remplissait une pinte givrée à ras bord avec de la bière de la tireuse du bar, et elle put rapidement juger au vu de sa taille monstrueuse que celle-ci était destinée à Thor. Ça ou Stark passait une très mauvaise journée.

« Hey, les gars, » fit-elle, passant sur le sol en marbre lisse.

Stark leva la main en guise de salutation, mais Thor, toujours aussi poli, pivota sur sa chaise et tendit ses bras.

« Dame Wynn ! Est-ce que tu viens te joindre à nous ? »

Elle secoua la tête et tendit son cou vers le haut pour rencontrer son regard. Pendant un moment, elle considéra l'idée de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais elle doutait qu'un saignement de nez soit nécessaire juste pour qu'elle puisse avoir une conversation.

« En fait, je suis venue pour voir si l'un de vous savez où était Loki. J'ai fait le tour du bâtiment en long et en large pour essayer de le trouver. »

Stark lui lança un regard sceptique alors qu'il versait un liquide clair au dessus d'une poignée de glaçons. Quelque chose de fort, sans aucun doute.

« Tu ne sais pas où il est ? C'est une première.

\- Je devais aller voir Banner, et il s'est en quelque sorte enfui. Il a été un peu bizarre aujourd'hui. Je ne- »

Stark leva un doigt pour la faire taire, et pressa la main sur l'interphone du mur.

« Jarvis, où est Loki ?

\- Au sommet de la tour, monsieur. Il s'y trouve depuis un certain temps maintenant.

\- Peut-être qu'il va sauter. Tu devrais aller l'encourager, » fit Stark à Wynn, la main toujours pressée sur l'interphone.

Wynn se tourna vers lui et recroquevilla sa lèvre de dégoût, mais Jarvis parlait encore, alors elle garda les lèvres closes.

« Et monsieur ? Lorsque vous aurez un moment de libre, il serait dans votre meilleur intérêt de recalibrer le système de sécurité.

\- Mmm, marmonna Stark, relâchant l'interrupteur pour retourner vers le bar. Jarvis garda le silence après ça, et Wynn lança à Stark un regard inquiet.

\- Stark, peut-être que tu devrais faire ce que te dit Jarvis.

\- Jarvis est encore plus paranoïaque que moi. Tu vas aller pousser Loki du haut du toit oui ou non ? »

Avec un soupir, Wynn fit marche arrière et s'éloigna du bar, gardant un œil sur Stark. Après une petite étreinte affectueuse au bras de Thor, elle se dirigea vers la terrasse ; au moins Stark eu la courtoisie d'ouvrir les portes pour elle. Dès qu'elle sortit, une forte rafale de vent la frappa, et elle rentra instinctivement sa tête dans son pull. Hésitante, elle regarda au dessus d'elle, et bien sûr, elle vu une esquisse de Loki se dessiner en haut de la plate-forme. La plus élevée.

Avec un grognement, elle commença à grimper jusqu'à l'ensemble d'étroits escaliers qui contournaient toutes les fenêtres en verre. Le temps qu'elle arrive jusqu'à la plate-forme, les escaliers s'étaient rétrécis de façon significative, et elle sentit ses genoux faiblir. Wynn n'avait pas particulièrement peur des hauteurs, mais la hauteur abrupte de ce truc était étourdissante. New York, affalée sous elle comme un système de fourmis métalliques - même les plus hauts bâtiments étaient éclipsés par la tour Stark. Elle laissa échapper un sifflement face à cette vue, et elle entendit Loki pouffer.

« Tu es impressionnée maintenant. Si seulement tu voyais Asgard.

\- De quoi ça à l'air ? » demanda Wynn, se déplaçant à pas de bébé jusqu'à lui.

Marcher normalement semblait dangereux sur le petit morceau de bâtiment sur lequel ils se trouvaient, comme si elle se tenait sur le bord sans s'en rendre compte. Loki hésita une seconde avant de répondre :

« Doré. Les monuments et les bâtiments reposent sur des montagnes, au-dessus de la mer. C'est réellement magnifique. »

Wynn ne manqua pas de remarquer l'amertume qui résonnait derrière ces derniers mots. Loki était le paradoxe ultime - il venait d'Asgard, mais n'était pas vraiment d'Asgard. Il avait cru que les Jotunn étaient des monstres seulement pour découvrir qu'il en était un. Elle estimait qu'il avait le droit d'être un minimum aigrit dès qu'il lui arrivait d'évoquer cette ville.

« Et Jotunheim ? Tu y as déjà été avant ?

\- Tu sais que oui, dit Loki, la voix maîtrisée. Mais Wynn sentit le sous-entendu derrière ses paroles, et elle leva la main pour se frotter nerveusement l'épaule.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de-

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, cracha Loki, mais sa colère soudaine lui était désormais devenue familière. Je sais que mon frè- Je sais que Thor t'as tout dit sur mes véritables origines. Bien que je te félicite d'avoir réussit à le garder secret pendant si longtemps, avec toutes ces questions que tu poses.

\- Ok, de un, » dit Wynn, en levant un doigt, « Je ne pose pas beaucoup de questions, c'est ridicule. Et de deux, » elle leva un autre doigt, « Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es contrarié. Que Thor me l'ai dit ou que tu me l'ai dit, c'est pas comme si ça importait vraiment. »

Loki se tourna de sorte à lui faire face à elle plutôt qu'à la ville, et elle pouvait voir que sa mâchoire était durement contractée. Tout le sujet concernant son passé, peu importe la manière dont on l'abordait, semblait à chaque fois comme exacerber un énorme gouffre de rage. Il lui semblait que Loki, tout en étant doté d'une maturité et d'une intelligence plus qu'évidente, était encore par moment comme un enfant tapant du pied.

« Écoutes, je ne peux pas imaginer ce que ça a été pour toi parce que je n'y étais pas. Je ne sais pas comment ces gens t'ont traités ou ce que tu as traversé, mais tu ne fais plus partie de tout ça. Ce qui est fait est fait, Loki. Tu peux... aller de l'avant, tu vois ? »

Le rire qui suivit sonna faux, et creux.

« Tu te trompes lourdement. Je ferai toujours parti de tout ça. J'ai grandi dans l'ombre de la grandeur et de la critique. Je ne peux pas aller de l'avant après des milliers d'années d'affronts, ni ne peux changer ce que je suis. »

Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, et s'éloigna d'elle pour se tourner de nouveau vers la ville. Sa posture était rigide, les mains serrées sur les côtés.

Même sans le vouloir, il se tenait comme un enfant grondé tenant sa langue. Elle se demandait combien de fois il était resté comme ça, derrière Thor, observant et attendant, sans jamais pouvoir vraiment en faire partie. Wynn soupira, et presque sans s'en rendre compte, franchit la même distance qu'il avait parcourut un peu plus tôt pour se tenir à côté de lui. Être à ce point près du bord fit trembler ses genoux, mais elle resta près de lui, si près que leurs coudes s'effleuraient par moment.

« Et je pense que c'est là que tu te trompes, fit remarquer Wynn, essayant de paraître calme, même si son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper par sa gorge. Nous avons le choix. Nous ne sommes pas nos erreurs, et nous ne sommes pas nos parents. Je me suis battue comme un diable pour m'assurer de ça. »

Lentement, si lentement que s'en était presque douloureux, elle laissa sa main dériver vers la sienne jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts effleure le dos de sa main. Le toucher était subtil, mais elle sentit sa main se contracter à son contact.

« Tu n'es pas Odin et tu n'es pas Laufey, et tu n'es pas Thor. Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être. Tu es Loki. Et je pense que c'est bien assez.

\- Les sentiments, » dit-il, mais sa voix était plus faible, comme s'il parlait depuis une distance lointaine. Wynn se sentit soudain terriblement consciente de sa peau touchant la sienne, et il éloigna brusquement sa main, comme si ç'avait été une arrière-pensée.

Wynn hésita un instant avant de se détourner. Elle avait l'impression de devoir dire quelque chose d'autre, mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir quoi que ce soit de sa tête. Quand Loki serait prêt, il déverrouillerait de lui-même ses lèvres et lui expliquerait tout à sa manière. Ou du moins elle espérait qu'il le ferait.

« Je vais chercher à manger, tu viens ? » demanda t-elle.

Il jeta un regard cinglant dans sa direction.

« Est-ce que tu vas de nouveau me faire jouer à ce jeu maudit après ? demanda t-il.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire" _Sorry *****_ " ? Mec, t'as gagné chaque partie, soit un peu reconnaissant.

\- Lorsque c'est toi mon adversaire, c'est tout juste s'il s'agit d'un défi.

\- Ça, c'était vexant, » fit Wynn alors qu'elle disparaissait dans l'escalier.

Après un moment, elle entendit le bruit de ses pas raisonner derrière elle.

* * *

« On devrait décider à pile ou face, » déclara Barton, les bras croisés.

Il fixait le plafond l'air morne, tandis qu'il tournait sans s'arrêter sur son fauteuil. Wynn regardait sa forme tournoyer à un rythme vertigineux, avant qu'elle ne jette son pied sur la base du fauteuil pour l'arrêter.

« Je t'ai dit que j'y allais, et j'irais, insista Wynn, mais Barton haussa simplement les épaules dans un grognement.

\- C'est pas une bonne idée. Avec cette saloperie que Banner a trouvé sur toi, je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas déjà planquée sous ta couette.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je ferais ? demanda Wynn, grinçant des dents.

\- T'as entendu Fury, Wynn. Il perdait sa putain de tête ; Stark aussi. On a été compromis. La même merde qu'ils ont trouvée sur ce gars mort était sur toi. Ça signifie, au cas où t'aurais toujours pas percuté, qu'ils ont réussit à passer au travers toute la sécurité de Stark jusque dans ta chambre, sans que personne ne remarque rien. Si tu n'as pas peur, moi j'ai peur pour toi, » répliqua Barton, semi-criant presque sur la fin.

Wynn se détourna un instant, et aperçu Loki en train de l'étudier du regard avec un froncement de sourcil, silencieux et observateur comme toujours. Elle évita délibérément leurs deux regards et préféra diriger son attention vers les pièces détachées de son Glock qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Oui, je m'en rends compte, et oui, bien sûr que j'ai peur, murmura t-elle sans lever les yeux, alors qu'elle commençait à reconstruire son arme. Mais j'ai été assigné à la patrouille de ce soir, et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

\- Peut importe, soupira Barton, se levant de sa chaise. Permutes au moins avec moi et Nat' à deux heures, au lieu de vadrouiller toute la nuit comme la dernière fois. Stark et Banner restent à la tour cette fois pour remanier le système de sécurité. »

Sentant qu'il tentait de trouver un compromis, elle finit par dire :

« On peut faire ça. »

Elle regarda finalement Barton et lui offrit un sourire espiègle, qui était supposé être rassurant mais servi seulement à l'exaspérer d'avantage. Soudain, l'homme se tourna vers Loki, et dit :

« Et je jure devant Dieu, que si tu ne surveilles pas ses arrières là-bas je viendrai te régler ton compte moi-même. »

Tournant sur ses talons, Barton sortit de la pièce le pas lourd, laissant le duo seul dans la salle de réunion. Il y eu un moment de silence, avant que Wynn n'éclate de rire.

« Je peine à trouver en quoi la menace d'un mortel à mon encontre est amusante, » fit Loki, mais il n'y avait aucune malice dans sa voix.

Il semblait tout au plus amusé par la réaction explosive de Barton.

« Hey, » haleta Wynn, essuyant une larme de son œil, « Au moins, il te parle maintenant. Pendant un certain temps je pensais qu'il allait essayer de te poignarder dans ton sommeil. »

Loki ne répondit pas à ça, mais elle savait qu'il ne prenait rien de tout ça au sérieux. Ils savaient tous, Barton inclus, que s'il essayait de faire du mal Loki, il n'aurait probablement aucune chance. Mais aucun des deux n'avait tenté quoi que ce soit, et pour cela, Wynn était reconnaissante.

« Allez, il est presque dix heures. On devrait y aller. Oh, et si tu te fais disparaître à nouveau et que tu t'amuses à faire semblant d'être un stalker, je te tuerai vraiment cette fois-ci. »

Loki lui offrit un sourire narquois, et se leva pour aplanir les différentes couches de cuir et de métal qui ornaient tout son corps. Il était de nouveau dans son armure d'Asgard, semblant près à partir en guerre en Terre du Milieu plutôt que dans les rues de New York.

« Est-ce une promesse, Miss Randall ? »

Elle enclencha la chambre de son pistolet, mis la sécurité, et le fourra dans l'étui. Comme elle engainait sa machette et l'enfilait en bandoulière sur son dos, Wynn lui adressa un sourire, creusant deux petites fossettes sur ses joues.

« Tu sais que ça l'est. »

* * *

 ***** _: " Sorry " est un jeu de société plutôt populaire au États-Unis._


End file.
